Tyler in Diabolik Lovers
by TaylorTheCreator14
Summary: I DON'T OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS! IT ONLY BELONGS TO THE OWNER! THIS IS MY VERSION! Tyler was told to live in a mansion for a reason...but he doesn't know why. Inside there lies a secret...and more to come. (I suck at summaries a bit. WARNING: This contains lemons, yaoi! If you don't like it, turn back now!) [DiSCONTINUED] (Continued on Wattpad! Search VampireStudent14!)
1. Meet the Sakamaki Family

Tyler's POV

I was told by my mother that I was suppose to...live in some kind of mansion...I don't know why, but...I'll find out eventually. I was in my mother's car, being drove to the place. This made me wonder...why do I have to live in some mansion...? Maybe it's special...? I don't know. After a few minutes, I was there, and I took out my luggage from the back...then the car drove off. My eyes were focused on the mansion that stood before me.

I went through the gate, closing it behind me, and I walked toward the door...then I started to hear raindrops falling on the pavement, making me look up at the gray sky.

"It-It's raining..." I said as I glared at the rain, and then a sound of thunder came down on my ears, making me gasp and run towards the door. Dragging my suitcase along with me, I managed to get to the door. Looking at the door handle, I grabbed it, knocking on the door twice. The knocking was a bit loud, echoing in my ears. I waited a bit, holding to get an answer, but there was no response.

"E-Excuse me!" I tried to grab the handle to open the door...but it opened by itself, making me gasp and pull my hand away a bit...then I went inside the mansion, dragging my suitcase along with me.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I yelled out softly, and I heard the door close on me from behind. "This is strange...maybe no one told them about me coming..." I walked more into the entrance, looking around to see if anyone's here."Is anyone here?" I asked again, but no response, as I heard the shallow sound of thunder only.

I looked to the left, spotting legs on a sofa. So...someone IS here after all. I ran quietly to the person, seeing him with his eyes closed. He had red hair, and it looked like he had a school uniform on...but...seems likes he doesn't really care about it...I leaned a bit towards him.

"Uh...Excuse me..." I began as I touch his hand...and I immediately pull it back, feeling coldness on it. "Your cold...! Are you ok...?!" I asked as I put my suitcase down, and I held up the man's arm, pressing my thumb on his wrist...then I gasped with shock.

"He has no pulse...?! Oh crap! I have to call for help...!" I gently put his arm down to his side, and I rushed into my suitcase, bringing out my blue cellphone. I opened it, about to dial 911, but then...I gasped as it was snatched out of my hand. With confusion and shock, I turned to the man who had my phone in his hand...

"Damn your noisy..." I heard him say to me in a sharp tone, and he opened his eyes, revealing a green emerald color in them. "This isn't even your house, so could you keep it down?" I was even more shocked when I saw him alive and talking, making me change the subject.

"Y-Your alive...?!" I asked with totally shock and surprise.

"Why wouldn't I be? Who the hell do you think I am anyway?" He replied back to me with his stern look, making me back away a little bit.

"B-But...you had no pulse and...your heart stopped beating!" I said as I stood up, only to be pulled down on the sofa. My eyes widen and I looked up at the man with fear and confusion. "W-What are you...?!" I began, trying to get away from him, but he was on top of me...smirking.

"Well now...I think you already know. I'm going to take you..." He said as he leaned down to my neck...and then I felt a wet touch, making me grit my teeth and shiver. I shut my eyes tightly, bracing myself for whatever comes next...until...

"Ayato! What's with the commotion down here?" I heard another voice, and I opened my eyes halfway with fear.

"Tch...Damn it Reiji." I heard the man said as he looked back at the other one with a frown. The another man was wearing glasses and he had black hair, along with red eyes.

"Do you need to be reminded that this is the entrance hall? This is used to greet our guests. Take your own activities to your room." He said with a frown, and the red-haired man sighed, sitting up.

"Whatever...your no fun." I got off the sofa quickly, running toward the man with glasses.

"P-Please help me...!" I begged as I stood next to him, and his eyes glared at me.

"And who are you..?" He asked me.

"T-Tyler...My mother said I was suppose to live here...!" I said as I introduced my name.

"This is news to me. Ayato, what's the meaning of this?" The man asked as he looked at the red-haired man with a serious look.

"Huh? How should I know? Anyways, you never told me you were moving in, Pancake." He said to the man with glasses and then to me, looking at me with a serious and a bit of a confused face.

"Well, I would have told you if you didn't sudden attack me like that!" I said with anger in my voice, and then the red-hair man scoffed, looking away...then something he said caught my mind.

"W-Wait...Pancake? You were talking about me?" I asked with curiosity, and then the man glared at me with no smile on his face.

"Of course I am, you idiot. Didn't you notice your flat as a pancake? Jeez!" He said and I glared at him with anger.

"This is very strange...no one told me about you arriving here." The man in glasses said to me, and I turn his way.

"P-Pardon me, but who are you-"

"It's not a good idea to talk here. For now, come with me. Seek to his luggage." He said as he turned around, walking the other way.

I watched him walk away, then I looked behind me, seeing a man grab my suitcase...then he dragged it in the shadows. I turned to the red-haired man with no reason I guess, and he looked back at me...then I turned around, running where the other man went to.

* * *

I was sitting on a sofa, looking down at the floor. I guess I was in the living room..."Now then..." I heard the man with glasses talk to me, and I look up at him. "For the sake of formality, tell us about yourself and how you come to our house." He said and I instantly got serious.

"R-Right...Well I-"

"Hehehe!~ Well, what do we have here?~ A cute, human boy here, coming for a visit?~"

I heard a chuckle, and I looked up at the second floor, seeing another red-haired man with a fedora. He looks like he's wearing a school uniform as well. I looked at him with confusion, and he smirked down at me...then I felt something lick my cheek.

Gasping with disgust, I covered my cheek with my hand, leaning to my side...and then I saw the man with the fedora. D-Did he lick me...?!

"Mmm~ Your skin taste so sweet and you smell sweet too..." He said to me with a sweet smile, and then I sat up again, looking at him with a bit of fear.

"I want a taste too!~" I heard someone say behind me, and then I felt a lick on my ear, making me gasp and cover my cheeks with both hands, shivering with disgust. "Mmm...he is sweet..."

"Now you two, that is inappropriate behavior towards a young man you've just met." I heard the man with glasses said with a serious tone.

"Aww...But I couldn't help myself, I just had to get a sample...Right Kanato?" The man with the fedora said as he looked at the purple-haired boy with a smile.

"Yes..." He replied with a soft tone, looked back to him. "That's enough you two!" Then the two looked at the red-haired man with slight surprise.

"Yours Truly saw the boy first, so Yours Truly is going to be his first everything." He said with a straight face, then a voice echoed in the air that was filled with annoyance.

"How lame, I'm tired of you calling yourself: Yours Truly." The voice said, and the man got up from his seat with a mad tone.

"Fuck off! I know that's you Subaru! Now show yourself!" The red-haired man said with anger...and then the voice was near the wall.

"I'm right here." The voice said for real, and the red-hair looked towards him with shock. The man had white hair along with red ruby eyes, and he was wearing a school uniform as well.

"I thought I'd smell a human in here...guess I was right." The white-haired man said, and then he glared at me. "You had the nerve of waking me up didn't you." I looked back at him with confusion.

"H-How did you get in here so quietly-"

"You will answer MY question first!" I was cut off of my question when he smashed his fist into the wall, making me shut up. The man with glasses glared at everyone with a stern look.

"I would like an answer. Does ANYONE know about this young man's arrival?" He asked everyone in the room, and the red-haired man sat down in his seat. I...I should get out of here...this place gives me the creeps...

* * *

"I-I think this is all a big mistake...so I'll be leaving now!" I said as I got up from the sofa, walking to the door...until the man with glasses stopped me.

"Wait just a moment. I'm determined to get to the bottom of this situation this moment. Wouldn't it be impolite if you leave right now?" He asked me without looking at me, and I turned my head back.

"B-But I..." I began, and then I have no words in my mouth to get out.

"I wonder if your the man that he mentioned..." I heard a tired voice say to me, and I saw someone on the couch with his eyes closed. He had blonde hair, and he was wearing a school uniform also...well...only the jacket, and he has earphones attached to his neck.

"Shu? Do you something about this guy and why is he here?" I heard the red-haired man asked him, and he didn't even open his eyes.

"Maybe." He said with a tired and bored tone.

"Don't "maybe" us. I think we would all like an explanation here." The purple-haired boy said with a stern tone. What...are they talking about?

"That guy...contacted me a few days ago...saying that we'll have a guest from the church, and to treat him with respect." He explained to everyone in the room.

"Wait. Are you telling me that Pancake's the perspective groom?" The red-haired man asked, and the man with the fedora sighed while the purple-haired boy had no reaction.

"Is that all there is?" He asked.

"*sigh* To be honest, he's more like a sacrifice than a groom..." The man with the fedora said with a bored tone...then the blonde man opened his eyes halfway, revealing a sapphire blue color.

"Oh yeah...he also said that we're not suppose to kill him..." He said with his tired tone.

"Really? If that's the case, then we're going to have a _long_ relationship with this guy..." The man with the fedora said with a smirk, and the one with the glasses turned to me...and I looked back at him.

"So there's no misunderstanding after all. Allow us to introduce ourselves." He said.

"That's the eldest son, Shu." He said as he looked at the blonde man sleeping on the couch.

"I'm Reiji, the second son." He said as he told me his name with a straight face.

"The third is Ayato." The red-haired man smirked at me.

"I won't let you escape next time..."

"Kanato." The purple-haired boy with the teddy bear smiled at me sweetly...which I didn't think was sweet at all.

"I want to taste you again sometime..."

"Laito." The man with the fedora winked at me, smiling.

"Nice to meet you...Bitch-kun."

"And finally, Subaru." The white-haired man scoffed, looking away annoyed.

"Tch...waste of time..."

* * *

I started getting confused, getting alot of questions in my head. Me? Being a groom? W-What is this about...?! I had no idea of what the hell is going on...and these guys make me feel...anxious.

"W-Wait a minute...this has to be a mistake. N-No one told me about being someone's groom...and besides, you guys are...kinda...weird..." I said, looking at all of them...and they glared back at me. Moving back a bit, I needed to do something. "Maybe...I should talk to my mother..."

I heard a click near Ayato, I think that's his name if I could remember, and I looked at him...seeing him with my cellphone! "M-My cellphone! Give that back to me!" I said as I saw it.

"And why should I?" He asked as he looked at it with a smirk, and then back at me as I ran to him.

"Give it back, c'mon stop!" I yelled as I tried to grab it out of his hand, but he keeps teasing me, moving it away...until someone else grabbed from his hand. It was...Subaru. We both looked at him, but I looked with confusion. "What are you...?" I began to ask with concern, then my eyes widened.

"THIS is what I'm doing." He said to me as he squeezed my phone in his hand...then it broke in half, falling on the floor. I gasped, looking at him with fear.

"H-How could you...?!" Subaru looked at me with no emotion.

"Get lost." He said as he walked away with his frown. Now what...?! I have no phone! I was caught in my thoughts that I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"There there...Bitch-kun." I heard that voice...Laito...! I think...I looked with my feared eyes, seeing him next to me.

"We'll take good care of you, so you'll have no need for that stupid ol' cellphone...right?~" He said to me with his smirk on.

"To be honest, I'm feeling a little peckish right now..." I heard the purple-haired boy say...wait no...his name is Kanato right? Whatever...that's not the point.

"Of course..." I heard Laito say as he moved to my ear, and I look at him with fear...then I heard his whisper.

"You just smell _sooo_ good right now...Bitch-kun." He said, and then I heard a hiss in my ear, making me scream.

"A-AHH!" I ran away from him with shock and fear, and then I tripped on my own feet. Sitting up in pain, I saw that my knee was scraped...then I felt something wrong as I looked back at the men. Their eyes were glowing, and I could see...fangs?!

"What the...!? Vampires?!" I said with fear, and then my hand reached in my back pocket of my jeans...grabbing something I think that might work. "Take this you freaks!" I screamed as I closed my eyes tightly, pulling out a blue cross with a blue gem in the middle...then there was silence...and I heard a chuckle from...Shu?

I opened my eyes half-lidded with fear and confusion. Wasn't vampires suppose to die when they see a cross?

"Seriously. I can't believe you would even believe in that fairytale by a mortal. Saying that vampires are afraid of garlic, holy crosses and sunlight. It only shows to how stupid mortals can be...and it infuriates me." I heard Reiji say as he sat down on the chair, crossing his legs. I stood up, not caring about my knee, and I push the two doors open, running away.

"Those manners of his are very deplorable..." Reiji said as the two doors closed...

* * *

I ran down the large hall, hoping that I got away. I looked left and right, trying to find which way to go...so I ran to the right hall. Ahead, My eyes widened as I see two tables that had sweets and treats all over...then I saw a familiar person with a teddy bear...Kanato. He glared at me with his sadistic eyes and he smiled as I ran pass him.

"I can't wait to break you...!" He said and I gasped as I kept running. Taking a sharp turn, I saw a phone on a table ahead. Maybe I can call mother on this! I grab the phone, lifting it up...and then I was shocked. The cord was cut!

" _Hehehe~ I told you...you wouldn't be needing a phone during your time here._ " I heard a giggle in the air, and I put the cordless phone back down, looking around with fear. I moved back as well, bracing myself to what's in front of me. " _Now then...where has Bitch-kun run off to?~_ " The voice said again with amusement, and then I felt hands on my shoulders...and a whisper in my ear.

"Hello there~" That was Laito...and I screamed with disgust and fear, running away. I held for the front door, and I pressed my hands on it...but it wouldn't budge...! I kept pushing the door, and I hit it twice, trying to make it open.

"P-Please! Open the door!" I screamed, and then I saw a hand slam near my face, and I looked back, seeing Ayato smirking at me. I put my back against the door, looking at him with fear.

"Did you really think you could escape?" He asked as he looked up at me with a smile of amusement. "It's the most anticipated time for you to scream. Now humor me with your scream...scream at the top of your lungs..." I saw him come closer to me, and I held my breath, looking into those eyes of his...and his eyes narrowed at me...and he blocked me on the door.

"You can't escape this time Pancake..." He whispered near my face with his smirk, and I got out of his grasp, running to the main hall...as I ran, I could hear laughing in the air...and that's Ayato's laugh. I ran up the stairs to the second floor, and I could hear a lock breaking in the distance.

As I made it to the second floor, I saw an open door with a broken and shattered lock on the floor...and I went inside the room. Closing the door behind me, I looked around the place. This looks like...a basement or a back room...I looked at the table, seeing many jewelry on it...then I spotted something at the huge window...seeing a woman with...long purple hair...and a gorgeous gown...she turned her face to me, and I gasp with wide eyes...then I felt a huge pain in my chest.

"AH! It-It hurts!" I cried in pain as I moved back onto the bookshelf, hitting my back on it in pain as I fell on my knees, gritting my teeth...and I could hear a heartbeat in my chest...after a few seconds, the pain stopped...and I looked at the window, not seeing the woman I saw before. W-Who was that woman...? And...how did this pain get in my chest...?! I sighed and looked down to my side, seeing many books on the floor...but something caught my eye. I saw a picture inside a book, and I picked it up along with it.

"What is this? Is this...me?" A picture...of me as a child...in my mother's arms...along with the blue rosary mother gave me...! Then I noticed what this book is..."M-My mother's diary...? But...how?" I asked myself as I read the words that were written on the page.

 ** _"Tyler brings me great joy."  
"The fact that he's not my real child, is no longer important to me."  
"I'm grateful of this blessing I've been given."  
"Everyday in my life..." _**

* * *

W-What the heck...?! "S-So what is this...Is it true that I'm...not my mother's child?! W-What the hell is this doing here anyway-"

"Of all our rooms, you HAD to choose this one to hide in." I was cut off when I heard Reiji's voice, and I look to my side, seeing all of them here! Laito and Kanato were near me, while Shu and Subaru leaned on the walls. Ayato was leaning on something, and Reiji was at the window, adjusting his glasses. How...How did they get here so fast?!

"We took good care to seal off this room so you wouldn't come in. I suppose I'll have to fit it with a new lock next time." He said with a straight face.

"That's for sure. How did you manage to get up here Bitch-kun?~" Laito asked me as he smiled at me.

"Please don't move. Your my prey..." Kanato said as he looked down at me. Prey? W-Who prey?! I have no idea what these guys are talking about...!

"I'm-I'm no one's prey!" I said, moving away from them with fear.

"Just shut up...and listen!" Subaru said with anger and he slammed his hand on the bookshelf, making more books fall...and I flinched.

"Ah man...Subaru not again..." Laito said, putting his hand on some books beside him.

"Shut it..." I heard Laito and Subaru go on with each other, and I open my eyes with fear...then my chin was held up gently by a hand.

"That face..." I heard Ayato say to me as he held my head up to his level...and I saw the glow in his eyes..."That really turns me on..." He said with a smirk, and I gasp with disgust. H-How is he turned on...?!

"Nfu~ Perhaps I'll partake a feast too..." Laito said as his eyes glowed a bit too...and he smirked, coming towards me.

"I want a taste too..." Kanato said as he leaned down, looking at me.

"There's one more thing that you must fully comprehend. You'll never be able to escape our grasp." Reiji said as he looked down at me with a stern face, and Subaru sighed.

"Oh just get straight to the point will you..? Just tell him if he tries to escape, he's dead." He said as he narrowed his eyes at the vampire. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt Ayato and Laito's hands on me...D-Disgusting...!

"S-Stop it!" I stuttered with fear and a bit of anger in my voice and then...I felt one of their hands rub my crotch through my jeans, making me blush and my eyes widened...N-No! "I SAID STOP IT!" Yelling out for them to stop, I heard something break, making the three of us look back...It was a broken painting with glass all over it.

"My bad...I just knocked it over." Shu said as he looked away with his bored tone.

I shivered and breathe quietly...I...I have to get out of here...! "Hey Pancake..." I heard Ayato say to me, and I turn my head to look at him...and then he held his hand out to my neck, grasping it gently. My eyes widened again as I looked up at him with fear, and my breathing shivered.

"Tell me...Are you ready...?" He asked me as he smiled down at me...Outside was a full moon...and then...Ayato bared his fangs, hissing softly with excitement.

 _"Help me...!"_


	2. First Pain, First Bite

As I was unconscious, I felt softness around my head and body...and I opened my eyes halfway, seeing myself in a bedroom and I sit up...wait...my neck! D-Did they bite me...?! In a panic, I press both my hands on my neck, feeling around the skin...no bite marks...that's a relief. With a sigh, I smiled with relief. "T-Thank god...I didn't get bitten..."

I said as I looked down at my arms, that were clothed...then I looked at myself, seeing me in black pajamas. H-How did I change into this...?! "W-Wait! I don't remember changing...!" As I cross my arms with confusion, a memory flashes through my mind...reminding me of the six vampires I saw in the room where I found my mother's diary...

"H-How did this happen...? I...need a way to call mother..." I said with fear and confusion, then another memory flashed through me...when I saw that picture in the diary of me...and what my mother wrote inside...I couldn't understand a thing of what that meant..."I need to find out what happened...Mother tell me..." I said to myself, and I closed my eyes tightly as tears formed in my eyes."I beg of you...! Please hurry home quickly-"

"Crying won't do you good Bitch-kun~" I was cut off when I heard someone else's voice, and I open my teary eyes, seeing Laito on the bed.

"You looked very sexy with that necklace of yours...and you really give off such a sweet aroma..." He said with a smirk. I started getting anxious, and I blushed a bit at what he said to me. "I wonder if your seducing me...Bitch-kun~" Laito said as he started to crawl towards me with a sly smirk on his face, and my eyes widened as I backed away a bit.

"Uh...I just...!" I looked away, hoping he'll just get it over with...and then I opened my eyes, seeing him get pushed away by someone else.

"Don't you dare touch something that belongs to Yours Truly!" That was Ayato I heard and I gasp quietly as I heard the two ramble on.

"Ayato! No need to be so rough..."

"Keep your hands off him! He's mine..." He said as he came towards me.

"Q-Quit it you two!" I protested, trying to make them stop.

"Everyone! Your going to be late." I looked in front of me, seeing Reiji as I heard his voice...and the two heard him as well.

"Shit. Not you again Reiji."

"Aw...when I was having fun too." They both complained, and Reiji looked back at me.

"And your going to need to get changed." He said to me with a serious face.

"G-Get changed? Are we going somewhere this evening?" I asked with confusion.

"I think it was obvious. Your going to school." He said back at me quickly.

"School? A-At this late of night?" I'm confused! W-Why do I have to go to school at night?!

* * *

"Really...how obtuse can you be? Should I really explain every little detail for you? You'll be attending night school." He said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"B-But why do I have to go to school so late at night?" I asked again, trying to figure out what's going on.

"Since you mortals are active during the daylight hours, we can't allow you to do so. As long as you reside in the Sakamaki home, you'll abide by our rules and lifestyle." Reiji explained. I cower in the sheets a bit, shivering with confusion and fear.

"B-But I-"

"If this doesn't suit you at all, your welcome to leave this house anytime." He said as he turned to the door, walking away.

"But you said if I tried to escape, I'll die..." I said quietly, and Reiji turned around, looking at me.

"Did you say something?"

"N-Nothing!" I said quickly as I cower in the sheets some more.

"Then quit slacking. Hurry up and change into the school uniform I laid out for you." Reiji said with seriousness, and I looked down at the uniform.

It was...exactly like his except...the shirt was white and the tie was velvet red...wait...why do I have to go to school again? "But I...!" I began and then I shut up, seeing the three of them gone...I sighed, and closed my eyes as I moved my hand around the mattress...then I felt something on my palm...and looked down to see my blue rosary necklace...wait that's it!

"I got it! I should go back to the room where the diary is...!" I said as I moved off the bed, and I opened the door, seeing if anyone was looking..."Hey there." I heard Ayato's voice and I gasp, seeing him in front of me.

"You haven't change in your uniform yet? Yours Truly will be glad to help you with that..." He said with a smirk on his face, and my eyes widened. "N-No thanks!" I said as I closed the door quickly, leaning my back against it...as I sigh.

After a few minutes, I got changed into the uniform and was brought into a limousine that was driving us to school. I looked at the six vampires, thinking about them carefully. The six of them...they're brothers right...? I think that's what they said...Do they not get along? Doesn't look like they talk to each other...

"Hey Pancake, what's on your mind?" Ayato said as he looked into my eyes with a smile...then he frowned as I looked back at him.

"You had some guts to defy Yours Truly. Pancake." He said as he got closer to me, and I flinched as I moved my arm away in defense.

"You know, you always call me that! My name is Tyler, so will you quit calling me Pancake...?!" I said angrily at Ayato, and he didn't even make a reaction.

"Shut up. I don't care about your opinion of what I call you...Chichinashi." Then he bared his fangs, hissing quietly...then Reiji closed his book, looking up at Ayato with a serious face.

"Ayato...How many times should I tell you? Restrict those activities to your private room." He said and Ayato scoffed, moving away from me and crossed his arms while he closed his eyes. "I brought this for you." He said to me, as I turned my head to him, seeing him with a cranberry juice box. He threw it to me and I caught it with confusion.

"100% pure cranberry juice is a cure for mortals with weak blood." Reiji explained and I looked at the box.

"T-Thank you very much." I said nervously, holding the box in my hand.

"Oh you don't need to thank me. You should be fully aware that your our prey. So drink this daily please." He said as his eyes glared at me sharply, and I gasp quietly, looking down at the juice box...and my hand starting shivering as I start breathing softly with fear.

"Oh look...his teeth are chattering." I heard a soft voice say, and I knew it was Kanato's. "Listen Teddy, this is how mortals feel when they're afraid...they show us through fear with this type of behavior." He said, smiling at his teddy bear and he turned it so it's eyes looked at me. "It's funny, so take a good look ok?" He said as he smiled and watched me as well.

* * *

As I arrived to the school, I was in the main hall with Reiji as the others went to class.

"You will be in the same class as Ayato and Kanato. Follow them." He said to me as I looked down at the floor with my eyes and I held my bag in my hand.

"Yes sir." I replied with no argument.

"Unless you wish for a punishment, don't do anything stupid. Do I make myself clear?" He asked. A punishment...w-what punishment...?

"Well? Do you understand?" He asked again, and I nodded with a soft reply. "Yes..."

I walked into the classroom where Ayato and Kanato were, and I see the purple-haired vampire sitting near the window, looking at his teddy bear...and he giggled. That's...v-very creepy. I looked around the room, seeing the chalkboard with written words on it...

"Oh...so Food Prep's today huh...?" I said as I looked at the subject. "Food Prep?" I heard red-haired vampire's voice as he lifted his head up from the desk, smirking.

"Takoyaki?"

"Make me the best Takoyaki in the world." Ayato said looking at me with a small smile. I was literally dragged into Food Prep class by him and then...he suddenly tells me to make him some Takoyaki for no reason...!

"B-But...we don't have time! Shouldn't we be heading to class?" I asked, trying to change the subject...then Ayato frowned at me.

"Just shut up and get it over with! Yours Truly will eat them for you. Now start cooking!" He said with anger in his voice, and I sighed as I began cooking.

"Your not making any sense you know..."

"Huh?!"

After a couple minutes, I made the food for the vampire. Ayato licked his lips, raising the fried octopus ball in his mouth. He chewed on it and then he swallowed it with a smile on his face. "Mmm! Yummy!" He said happily...and I sighed.

"Can't believe I cut class for the first time in my life." I said with guilt, and Ayato turned to me with a frown.

"Learn how not to sweat yourself off. Have some yourself." He said, insisting me that I eat my own food that I cooked.

Picking up a toothpick with the fried octopus ball on it, I munched on it. "It's yummy..." I said, eating the Takoyaki.

"Told ya." The red-haired vampire said as he grabbed two more picks with the food on it, and he munched on them with a smile...Oh wait I have to clean up after my mess.

"I-I should clean up. The next class is starting soon..." I said as I carried the mixing bowl to the sink.

I took off my jacket and rolled up my sleeves, turning on the water from the sink. I began washing the dishes, hoping I'd hurry up in time for class...but then...I realized I needed help. "Hey Ayato! Help me out here!" I yelled out to Ayato, who was rocking back and forth on a chair.

"I only made Takoyaki cause you told me too!" Then I heard something move from behind me. Is he going to leave me behind with this mess? "Come on! Aya-" I turned around to look at him, but I see him behind me, looking at me with a smirk. Without thinking, I ran away towards the window.

"Why you running away from me?" He said as he walked slowly towards me, and I shivered.

"I've been waiting since yesterday...let me suck your blood." I tried to move back more, but he grabbed my wrists tightly and my eyes widened with fear. I shivered as I felt Ayato's hand on my chin.

"P-Please...D-Don't...! Nnn!" My head was turned to the side, showing my neck to the vampire...and I could see a glow in his eyes.

"Your skin looks tempting without fang marks. Yours Truly will be the first to take your first experience." Ayato said as he bared his fangs, and then...I felt pain in my neck. I closed my eyes tightly as I grit my teeth, trying to bear the pain...but it was too much for me to take.

I felt his arms wrap around my back as he sucked my blood...and he pulled the hair behind my neck away, holding it gently with his hand...then he stopped sucking, looking down at me with shock. "It's so good...What is this...? Your blood is sweeter than I've ever tasted before..." He said with amazement...and then he smirked.

"You know what...? I like you." I saw his eyes widen a bit as I saw his terrifying smirk, and then I felt his fangs on my neck again. N-No more...! I have to get away!

"S-Stop it...!" I said with pain in my voice, and then the strength came to my arms. "I SAID STOP!" I snap, pushing Ayato away...and I covered my neck with my hand, feeling the blood slowly flow out.

Shivering in pain, I looked up at the vampire with half-lidded eyes in pain as I tried to bear it. He smirked at me, lifting his head up. "Stupid boy. I bet you noticed it will hurt more if you pull away from me like that." Ayato said with his smirk, and my eyes widened more. It hurts more...when I pull away...?! Then I saw Ayato's eyes narrow as he eyed my body carefully.

* * *

"That look of tears and pain on your face really does it for me..." He said as he wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth with his sleeve...then he walked towards me, looking at me. Backing away in pain, I look back at him with fear.

"S-Stop this...S-Shouldn't we take a break?" I said with a whimper in my voice, and he held my wrists again, pushing me down on the window seat.

"Like hell we can..." Ayato said as he went to the other side of my neck, biting down on the flesh. I gasped in pain, feeling him suck my blood out...then I felt his hand slide down my chest...towards my crotch. My eyes widened as I felt Ayato's hand on my pants...and he rubbing on that spot...!

"G-Ghh...! W-What are you...?! A-Ahh...!" Getting mad at the vampire's touching, I grit my teeth...and then I heard a zipper go down...

"Heh heh...What is this? You got excited from me sucking your blood?" He asked as he took out of my cock from my jeans, rubbing his thumb against the tip. I gasped from the touch, arching my back a bit. Opening my eyes halfway, I could see Ayato moving back while holding my wrist...no...h-he's going to...?!

"A-Ayato...?! W-What are you-" I was cut off by the vampire as he looked up at me with his smirk.

"Shut up. You should be grateful that Yours Truly is being gentle down here..." He said as he stroked my shaft slowly, making me blush red and gasp.

Ayato smirked at my reaction and looked back at my cock...then he began licking the tip with his tongue. "A-Ahh!~ D-Don't...!~" I begged as I moaned quietly, feeling pleasure beginning inside of my hips...then I looked down at him, seeing Ayato take the whole thing in his mouth.

My eyes widened, feeling the wetness of the vampire's mouth. "A-Ayato...A-Ahh...!~" I moaned out with my red face, watching the vampire suck me off...but it suddenly feels good...! Ayato stopped sucking as he took his head off my cock, jacking me off fast.

"C'mon...hurry up and cum already..." He said with a smirk, licking his lips. "N-No...!~ Oh no...!~ It's coming out!~" I screamed with wide eyes as I felt myself reach the peak...and then..."A-AHH!~" My cum came out of me, squirting onto Ayato's face.

He gasped as he saw the mess I made on his face...and he crawled up to my neck again, looking down at the bite. "Now...let's see how your blood taste with this stuff..." The vampire said with a smirk, biting into my neck again. I turned my head to the side, trying to bear the piercing pain in my flesh...then the pain stopped...and I began to lose consciousness...then I heard voices.

"You are such a disgrace...I can't believe you would engage that sort of thing in school..."

"Damn it...it's Reiji. When I was just getting to the best part too..."

"Make sure to be responsible to bring him home safely."

That was all I heard...and also...a faint click of a switch.

* * *

I heard the sound of gently waves of water, and I open my eyes. "Yo. So your awake now?" I heard a voice of a certain vampire. Ayato. He held my tie in his hand, and I sat up, moving to the armrest of the sofa I'm on. He walked towards me, and I shivered with wide eyes. W-Why...d-did he do that...?!

"S-Stay right there!" I yelled angrily, seeing him stop in his place. Looking at him with fright, I held my guard up a bit.

"Just...why are you doing this to me...?!" I asked with anger in my voice and a bit of fear in it.

"I guess it's still not in that thick head of yours..." Ayato said with his narrowed eyes, and he frowned at me. With confusion, I watch him come near and...he threw me over his shoulder! The vampire walked over to the pool, holding me over his shoulder.

"Your life is the mercy of Yours Truly. So quit blabbering...over every little thing I do!" He said loudly, and then...

"AHH!" He tossed me in the water, as I sink down quickly...wait...water?! I'M IN WATER?! With wide eyes, I squirm and flail in the water, trying to get to the surface...and I could hear Ayato's voice above too.

"Now tell me...Tell me that I'm the best of all my brothers, then say I'm better than anyone...and you belong to me only." He said, looking down at the water...and I came to the surface, flailing and fighting the water.

"A-Ayato! I-I can't swim!" I screamed as I kept going up and under in the water...but suddenly...a memory flashed through Ayato's mind, making his eyes widen a bit.

Showing him as a child in a lake, reaching his hand out for help. The woman with the gorgeous gown and purple hair was looking at him with no emotion. The child's eyes were wide, seeing the unloving mother not helping him get out of the lake...and then his hand slowly sank down...along with him too.

 _Help me...!_

Ayato's eyes widened.

* * *

I was unconscious in the water as I stopped fighting it...and I feel like I was sinking...So I'm going to drown huh...? I guess...that's a good thing...that way, I'll be free from this pain...but I could hear a splash as well...and I felt something grab my wrist and I was pulled up a bit. W-What is happening to me...? Something warm came on my cheeks, holding them gently and then...I felt lips on mine.

A kiss...and I could feel the air coming back in my lungs. Opening my eyes, I see Ayato underwater with me...and he broke the kiss, looking down at me with a bit of emotion in his eyes. Why...Why is he saving me...? I felt my shirt come undone a bit, uncovering my shoulder and I felt the vampire's lips on it...then a piercing pain in the skin. I gripped his jacket tightly, gasping with pain as bubbles went out of my mouth...then the pain sided a little...as I felt myself breathing again on the surface.

"*cough cough cough!*" I coughed out water as Ayato held me in his arms, being able to breathe again. Water slid down my pale, cold face as I shivered.

"Your blood runs through me...It's coursing through my body, and it's so overwhelming..." Ayato said as he smiled with wide eyes, and then his smile fainted away as he heard my shivering voice.

"P-Please...m-make it stop..." I said as my voice shook.

The vampire looked down at me, and he smirked. "Your completely hopeless. Guess that'll be enough for now." He said as he swam us out of the pool.

I panted a little as I was on my knees...then I felt something over my head and shoulder. A towel. Looking back on the vampire as he walked away, I touched my lips with my fingers...still feeling the kiss he gave me...on my lips. Why...d-did he kiss me...?

Meanwhile outside the mansion, in the forest stood a tall man with a tall black coat. He turned back, looking at the mansion with his narrowed red eyes.

* * *

I walked upstairs to the second floor quietly, not making any noise. The room where I found my mother's diary...is right here. I walked to the door and looked on both sides of me, checking if no one's coming...then I opened the door quietly, going inside the room.

The books were still scattered on the floor last time I came in here, and I walked towards the pile, pushing books out of the way...then I found a diary. My mother's diary. "Ah...! Here it is!" I said with a smile as I opened the book, then...something shocked me. "W-What the heck happened...?!"

The pages in the book were...blank...completely empty. As I turned them, more blank pages were shown. "The diary's completely blank...! I don't understand...!" I said with wide eyes, and I almost dropped it from my two hands...

 _Now what do I do...?_


	3. The Fear of Messing with Shu

It was night outside the Sakamaki mansion, and I was in the dining room, eating dinner with the vampires...well I didn't eat exactly, because they're so many questions and thoughts in my head...although the food looks so delicious. I looked at Reiji and Subaru, seeing them eat without any problems...and then I looked at Shu, who had his eyes closed and wasn't eating at all...I...started getting a little anxious and...confused. Like...I need to find why I was sent here, and...the truth about this place. Man...my head is so confused that I can't even eat...

"Looks like you haven't eaten much Bitch-kun~" I heard a voice say next to me, and I gasp softly as I turned my head to the side, seeing Laito smiling at me. "You need to eat a well-balanced diet, or you'll become anemic." He said with his neutral tone and smile. "Would you like me to feed you instead?~" That question of his...made me blush a little bit.

"Laito." I heard Reiji's voice called his name, and he glared at him with a frown, as I looked as well. "That's impolite standing at table while we are still eating." He said with a stern tone, and Laito moved away a bit from my seat.

"Hai." He said, and then he turned back to me with with a smile. "Let's do this some other time Bitch-kun." And then Laito walked back to his seat...then I heard someone get up and I turn my head foward, seeing Shu standing up.

"Shu...?" I asked him softly with no good reason.

"Too much trouble for me..." Shu said with no emotion and he walked out of the dining room, closing the door behind him. Reiji closed his eyes, and opened them again.

"I've had it with that deadbeat. As a child, he had everything handed to him. This is what happens when kids are spoiled." He said with his normal tone, and I looked at him...What...What does he mean by that...?

"Teddy...what would you like to eat next?" Kanato said as he looked down at his teddy bear with a smile, and I watch him this time.

"Let's have a banana snowball." He said as he held his fork in his hand, pressing the blades on the cookie...and it broke in half. The purple-haired vampire glared at them with tired, narrowed eyes, lifting his fork again and slamming it down on the cookies...then he started to have a smile on his face...and started slamming his fork on the platter, laughing.

"He can't even make the effort to come to our monthly dinner party. He won't even grace us with his presence." Reiji said as he frowned. "That'll be enough for today." He said out loud, and the rest of the vampires got up from the table, leaving the room...I should leave as well, and see if the writing is back in the diary. I started to get up from my seat..."Wait just a moment." Reiji said as he stopped me, and I look at him confused.

"Your table manners are very deplorable. Didn't you notice that? One day, I'll have to take you and discipline you verily. Do you understand?" The vampire said with a glare, and I stood up nervously.

"Yes sir..." I reply with a soft tone.

* * *

I was in my room again, thinking about what just happened and I sigh...As I opened the drawer, I see my mother's diary and I take it out, opening it...only to see nothing on the pages. It's still blank...are you serious? I looked at the picture again of me and my mother. This...is the only clue I have. With a sigh, I close the diary, putting it back in the drawer, along with the picture and closing it.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice say to me, and I looked to the side, seeing Ayato sitting on a chair and looking at me.

"W-What are you doing in my room?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"I go wherever I want, whenever I want." He said with his smart tone, and he smirked at me. "And now I'm here to suck your blood."

I stood up from my bed as I heard him say that. "I-I was going to go take a bath..." I said as I started walking towards the door, and then I felt Ayato's hand grab my wrist, pulling me towards him, and facing in front of him. Gasping with fear, I felt his tongue lick my collarbone, and I tried to move away from his grasp.

"Ayato...I-I'm feeling a little bit faint..." I lied, hoping it will make the vampire stop, but he wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me a bit tightly. He unbuttoned my shirt halfway, revealing half of my pale chest.

"Be quiet." Ayato said as he glared at me for a bit, and he leaned down to my chest, licking it softly...then I felt a pierce in the skin, making me grit my teeth and tilt my head back.

"N-Nnn...!" I softly moaned in pain. "Hey now, stop making it sound like it feels good." The vampire said, not moving away from my chest and I step back a bit.

Bearing the pain, I felt his mouth suck on the skin hard, leaving a red mark near my nipple. Ayato moved his head back a bit, smirking at his hickey. "I left my mark on you...so wear it proudly." He said as he went to the other side, holding my wrists. "N-No!"

"Hold still." The vampire said as he moved his head to my other side of my chest, and then he looked up at me with his eyes and a smirk.

"I'll leave one here as well..." Then I felt the lick and bite on the skin, making me grit my teeth again. The sucking was too much for me, making me shiver. "Yes...feel more pain...More...More..." I heard Ayato say with a smirk as he glared down at my pale skin, sucking another mark on it...and then I felt his hand rub my crotch again, making me blush a bit and hold my moans...and suddenly Ayato stopped, moving his head away from my chest and looking down at me with a smirk.

"We'll continue to where we were after your bath. I can't have you fainting when we do the best part." He said, and then he leaned near my ear, whispering in it. "You better hurry up. Cause' if you make me wait...You'll know what happens next." The vampire said with a soft voice, moving away from my ear. I stood there...with wide eyes, and I blushed...

* * *

I was in the bathroom, seeing the hickeys on my chest. My eyes widened as I saw how deep they were, and then they softened. I sighed as I witnessed of what happened...what did he mean by...best part...?

Well, I'll just take my bath and forget about this happening...I was awake from my thoughts as I heard a splash from the bathtub I filled with water, turning to see what it was...and then I saw Shu in the water with his eyes closed. It looked like he's sleeping, and...why is he still dressed? That's the one thing I don't get. I walked toward the sleeping vampire, stopping at the side of the tub.

"S-Shu...?" I asked softly, hoping he'll answer me.

"Too noisy...Why are you so loud?" He said without opening his eyes. So...maybe he is sleeping or...maybe he's trying to relax..."I'm just trying to take a bath."

"W-While your still dressed in the water?" I asked something stupid, and then Shu answered with a straight tone.

"Then come over here and undress me...That's why you came here...? You were hoping to see me naked..." The vampire said, and my eyes widened as I blush at his words. W-Where did THAT come from?!

"W-What the hell are you saying?! D-Don't say such perverted things...!" I stuttered in my words, and I took a breath, looking down at Shu with serious eyes.

"Look...I only came for a bath myself..." I said with a frown, and Shu opened his eyes...and he smirked as he looked at me. I heard him laugh softly...and then...

"Would you like to join me?" He asked, and I gasped quietly with shock along with my blushing face.

"W-Why would I want to do that?!" I asked with more stuttering, making Shu smirk more.

"You know...I can see you blushing..." He said, and I shut up...I have no words in my mouth anymore. "So tired..." The vampire said, looking away with his eyes...and then he closed them.

"Since...your all brothers, why are you so different from each other...?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Shu didn't even look at me. "It's because we have different mothers." He said with his tired tone. "Oh...?"

"For example, Reiji and me were both born by the same mother...Ayato, Kanato, and Laito are triplets. Born by their own mother..." Shu explained, and I was in awe. So...each of them have a mother huh...

"I see...But...what about Subaru...?" I asked, hoping he'll answer me on that one.

"Subaru...has his own mother as well..." He said as he started to slip in the water, making me gasp.

"Shu!" I gently grabbed his wrist, and then...the vampire's eyes widened as a flashback went through his mind.

A boy reached out his hand...and then flames roared loudly. In an open field...and there was Shu...as a child, watching a village burn down..." _Edgar..._ " He said softly, remembering a name...the boy watched the village burning in flames...not moving...with a silent frown...on his face...

 _Shu...!_

 _Please..._

 _Y-Your hurting me...!_

* * *

Shu opened his wide eyes and he looked up at me with shock. I was shivering with pain as he gripped my wrist tightly, making me grit my teeth a bit. The vampire watched me as his eyes softened...and then he pulled me towards him, making me fall in the tub between his legs as a splash echoed in the room.

Feeling the water on my skin and in my clothes, I tremble..."Now let me suck your blood..." Shu said softly, and I look up at him with fear. "Your not scared are you? I see the fear in your eyes..." He...He read right through me...! I gasped and closed my eyes tightly as I felt his hand on my neck, pulling me towards him. My skin was cold...and I kept shivering...

"Your skin is so pale...I know your flesh with squirt red blood like a geyser when I bite you..." He said, looking at me carefully...and then he noticed the hickeys on my chest, making him smirk. "Did Ayato do that? He's really a possessive freak..." The vampire said as he smirked.

"S-Shu...I thought..." I began as my shivering voice reached him.

"I thought you were different from the others...w-why are you...?" I said with a stutter, and Shu looked down at me.

"Make no mistake. I am a vampire...I'll show you a whole new world..." He said as he leaned down to my neck and bared his fangs...then I felt pain in my flesh. I gritted my teeth as I try to bear the pain, feeling my blood getting sucked out of me...then I felt the pain stop a bit.

"Your blood is so hot...I feel it warming me inside...I could get burnt..." Shu said as he held my hair behind me gently...then I felt a hand rub my crotch from under the water, making me gasp softly with wide eyes.

"Your getting excited down here...What a dirty boy you are..." The vampire said seductively as his hand on my neck slid down my back, going into my wet pants.

"N-Nnn!~ S-Shu...! Stop...!" I said as I held onto the rim of the tub.

"I feel your temperature rise as my fangs caress your neck..." He whispered in my ear...and then I felt his hands slide my pants down, making my cock spring up. Gasping from being released, Shu smirked down at my cock, pressing his finger on the tip and rubbing it.

"A-Ahh...!~ N-No...!" I softly moan as I felt pleasure slowly coming in my hips.

"My...you really ARE dirty...look how hard you are..." Shu said with a smirk and he started pumping me up and down slowly, making me gasp with a red face.

"A-Ahh!~ D-Don't touch it!~" I begged as my hands shivered on the rims of the bathtub. I felt the vampire's arm wrap around my waist, pulling me towards him.

With a gasp, I held onto Shu's shoulders, feeling pleasure slowly building in my hips...and then...I felt something wet and slick come inside of me. "A-Ahh...?!~ S-Shu! Y-Your finger...!~" I gasped with pleasure, moaning as I felt Shu's finger touching inside my walls...then I heard a zipper go down from the water.

"E-Eh...?!~" I gasped, looking down at the water, seeing the vampire's cock. "S-Shu...?!~ W-What are you...?!~" I began with my red face as Shu lowered my hips into the water...then I felt the tip slowly slide in, making me grit my teeth and close one eye as I watched myself go down.

* * *

"S-Shu...!~" I said as it was all the way inside me...and then Shu started moving my hips slowly up and down, making some of water splash out the tub. I closed both of my eyes tightly, trying to bear the pain in my walls...then the vampire held my cheeks gently in his hands...and I felt lips on mine. He kissed me...?! I slightly moaned in the kiss, feeling his tongue on mine, making my eyes close half-lidded as I blushed red.

I felt the pain subside for a little and I started feeling pleasure in my hips, making me tilt my head back and moan.

"S-Shu...Shu...!~ P-Please stop...!~" I begged as the vampire kept moving my hips. He smirked at my reactions and he stopped...then he started moving my hips faster, making my eyes go wide and grit my teeth. W-What is this...?! Why am I...letting Shu take me...?!

My hands gripped the rims on the tub as the vampire kept moving my hips fast and hard...then I felt something building up in my hips, making me gasp softly. "N-No!~ I-I'm going to...!~ S-Stop...Shu!~" I begged again, trying to get the vampire to stop thrusting, but he didn't listen...he kept doing faster and harder. Oh no...I'm...I'm cumming!~

"No...! This is bad...!~ I'm cumming...!~" I said with pleasure as my eyes were closed tightly...then I heard a soft whisper in my ear.

" _Go ahead..._ " Was what I heard, making the pleasure build up faster...and then...

"A-Ahh...S-SHU!~" I called out Shu's name as I cum, seeing my seed squirt in the air...then I heard a soft groan...and something warm inside me...Shu...came inside me...and I can feel it inside me...Falling onto Shu's shoulders, I panted softly...then I felt pain in my neck again, making me grit my teeth...and I heard the blonde-haired whisper softly in my ear...

"Now I know why you came to live with us now..." He said with a smirk on his face. "Your blood is of the finest quality." I could hear a drop of...something fall in the water...is that my blood...? I don't even know anymore...I just want to get out of here..."You should think twice before reaching out to me...Never forget about it." Shu said with a soft, serious tone as he frowned. With half-lidded eyes and a blushing face, my mind took his words like a spell...maybe...following Shu's advice isn't so bad after all...

* * *

I came back into my room with clean clothes on as I closed the door behind me...and I sigh softly. "Hey Pancake. Your late." I heard a certain voice and I look up, seeing Ayato sitting on my bed, smirking.

"I'm thirsty now. Let me suck your blood." He said with that smirk on his face.

"N-Not right now Ayato...Later..." I said as I walked to the left and the vampire got up from the bed.

"You have no right to refuse me." Ayato said as he held my wrist up from behind me, and I gasp, looking back at him with my eyes.

He smirked at me. "Just submit to my feeding already." He said as he leaned down towards my neck, making me close my eyes tightly and look away, hoping to get this over with...but I didn't feel a bite.

"What the hell is this...?" The vampire asked as he saw a deep bite mark, rubbing it gently with his hand...and I flinched in pain.

"Ow!" The red-haired vampire narrowed his eyes, knowing who bit me.

"Reiji...? No...Must have been Shu..." He said, looking back at the door. "That little..."

* * *

Ayato pulled me along downstairs to the Game Room, seeing Shu on the couch sleeping. "Shu!" The vampire yelled his name angrily, and I watched with nothing to say. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me?!" He asked Shu with a mad tone...and he didn't get an answer, which made him more pissed. "Hey, can you hear me?!"

The blonde-haired vampire didn't even look at Ayato. "Keep it down..." He said with his usual tired tone. Ayato gritted his teeth with anger, looking at Shu.

"I challenge you to a game of darts!" He said with a stern tone...but Shu didn't budge.

"Too troublesome..."

"Why you...!" The red-haired vampire started again but was cut off when me and him heard clapping, making us look back at the billiards table...and a smiling Laito.

"What a great idea! And the prize of the game will be...Bitch-kun of course." He said with a smile, and he looked at me with a sly glare. "Awesome..."

"A prize...?" I asked with confusion...and then...

"Enough of the noise!" I heard someone say and I look to my right, seeing Reiji with a frown on his face. He didn't look too happy. "What's the meaning of this?" He asked.

* * *

After a short explanation...Shu didn't budge or move. "I couldn't care less about this guy...So just let me sleep..." He said with his tired and bored tone, and Reiji crossed his arms. "I knew you would something like that." The vampire said, not looking at the blonde.

"He would shrink back from a challenge. When you look up "spineless" in a dictionary, you will see a picture of him next to it. He can't basically do anything without guidance." Reiji said with that cold tone of his, and he glared down at Shu. "Good-for-nothing deadbeat." After that short talk, Shu finally sat up...and then...

"Ayato, I'll play your game." He said, not looking at anyone.

The game was almost over and it was Shu's turn as two darts were under the number 20 on the board. "If Shu wins this last shot, you'll belong to him Bitch-kun." Laito said as he looked at me with a smile. Wait...Does he mean...I'm the prize...?!

"W-What?! That's crazy...I'm out of here-Ah!" I said as I was about to leave, only to be grabbed by the shoulders with a bit of force.

"Now now, Prizes like you need to be still." The vampire said as he smiled down at me while I flinched in pain.

"O-Ow...!" I glared at Laito angrily, and he smirked at me. Shu stood in position, holding up his last dart and aiming it at a target. I watched carefully, hoping this will be over...and then...the vampire threw the dart as the tip hit a target.

"Shit..." I heard Ayato said with anger in his voice.

"Whoa! Not bad. Ton 80!" Laito said as he saw the dart under 20 again...and the game was over...Silence took over the room and Shu started to walk away, making me watch him.

The fedora-wearing vampire smirked down at me and let go of my shoulders. "Alright! Here's your prize of Bitch-kun!~" He said cheerfully, shoving me towards the blonde vampire. I held my hands up and I stopped on his back...and I looked up at Shu with fear, seeing his eyes that have no emotion in them...and my breathing was soft and shivering.

"Mortals mean nothing to me...they're just prey for me to feed on..." He said, holding my chin with his hand, tilting my head up a bit, showing my neck. I held my breath and closed my eyes tightly. I could feel his breath on my skin..."I think you know already..." I heard him whisper..."Don't even dream...of messing with me."

 _That...was all I heard...from Shu as he held me..._


	4. The Truth about the Church

I was running down the stairs to the first floor of Night School as I carried my bag. As I stepped on the floor, I looked to the side, seeing a phone. "Oh! There's one." I said with a relieved smile, running to it and putting my bag next to it. Picking up at phone as I put it to my ear, I waited until it was working...but all I heard was the dial tone...of a broken phone...then I looked to my right, making me put the phone down quickly in surprise, seeing a purple-haired boy with the teddy bear.

"K-Kanato? I didn't know you were still here." I said with slight surprise in my voice, but Kanato didn't even react.

"Hey Tyler, do you know why I waited for you here?" He asked with his soft tone. I looked at him with confusion. He...waited for me...? For what...? "I'm thirsty." The vampire said as he walked towards me, holding his teddy bear in his arms. "So as Teddy." He said as he looked down at the bear. "Say Teddy, what do you think of Tyler being so callous?" Asked the purple-haired boy.

"Oh I'm sorry about that. I'll...buy you something when I go out." I said with a nervous smile, and I looked down at the bear. "I'm sorry Teddy."

"Would you please not address my Teddy as if you know him?" Kanato cut me off as he looked at me with half-lidded eyes. "I'm the only advisor that he'll ever need...Right Teddy?" He said as he looked down at the bear with his eyes.

"O-Oh...I didn't know that too..." I said with a very nervous smile. "Well...I'll be right back...Wait here." Then I walked off, leaving the vampire behind...I wonder...what he likes to drink...

"Here. Some coffee." I said as I came back, showing the cup of coffee to Kanato...but I didn't get a good reaction in the end as it was whacked out of my hand. "Ow!" Flinching with a small amount of pain, the coffee fell and spilled on the floor.

"I like things that are sweet! I hate bitter things, like coffee! Why can't you understand that?!" The vampire looked at me with anger in his voice, making me look at him with shock.

"But that's no reason to knock it on the fl-"

"DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME!" I was cut off by Kanato as he screamed angrily at me, making me flinch with fear in my eyes.

"Your only worthless and have no right!" He snapped at me and I moved back a little.

"I-I'm sorry..." I apologized, hoping he'll forgive me...but that's what I thought.

"You aren't sorry at all, so why are you apologizing?!"

I shivered a little...Kanato's...scary when he's mad. "T-Then...what do you want from me...?" I asked softly with a scared tone...then Kanato's anger went away with a snap as he looked down at the floor.

"I thought it was obvious...to figure that out on your own." He said with a normal tone.

"Well...I'll get you something else-"

"No thank you. I don't want it." He cut me off again, and he looked down at my hand that he slapped away..."Did the coffee splash on your fingers?" Kanato asked as he held up my hand, looking at it. "Was it too hot? You poor thing." He said...and then licked my finger, making me gasp with disgust and pull it away, closing my eyes tightly and holding my hand in my other one.

"Hey..." The vampire began to speak, and I look at him with a little fear in my eyes.

"Do you hate me...? Well, do you? Don't you want to learn more about me?" He asked me with half-lidded eyes and a frown, making me really anxious. W-Where did this come from...?

"It-It's not like I hate you or anything...And I want to...know you more better." I said with a soft tone, having nothing else to say.

"Then please make the effort to understand me more..." Kanato said as he turned his back on me, walking to the door...then I looked to my side where the phone was...seeing my bag gone.

"What the...Hey Kanato, have you seen my bag?" Asking the vampire as he stopped walking.

"I put in on the roof." He said, not looking back at me.

"W-Why...?" I asked with shock. H-How did he put it on the roof that fast...?!

I saw Kanato turn his head, looking back at me with a smile. "Just to punish you." Then he looked back at his teddy bear. "Teddy, the phone over there has been broken for two weeks now...I think it's just common knowledge." He said as he opened the door and closed it behind him. So...another broken phone...great...

* * *

I grabbed my bag from the roof as Kanato said and I started to walk to the door. "I love you." I heard someone say, and I look to my side, seeing someone talking to himself. "Forever and ever...and ever..." He was wearing a fedora on his head...and he had red hair...that's Laito isn't it...? But...who is he talking to...? I watched quietly, not moving a inch. "I've loved you despise myself, whether you want me to or not...I've never forgotten you. Your memory haunts me every moment..." Laito said as he smiled with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Your voice...your scent...your everything..." He inhaled and exhaled softly with a smirk...but then he frowned. "Hey, who goes there?" He said with a low tone, and I gasped softly, hiding behind the wall with my bag. I've been spotted...! I felt something grab my shoulder, making me turn forward and gasp as shut my eyes tightly...and I knew who it was..."Bitch-kun...It's bad to eavesdrop." I heard Laito say to me with his normal tone and smile.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to do that..." I said nervously, trying to get away from him.

"But you heard a little of this and that, didn't you?" Laito asked as I looked up at him.

"Y-Yes but..." I began, feeling the vampire's hand go for my neck..."

Hmm...What shall we do about that?" He said and he grasped it tightly, making the air stop in my lungs.

"C-Can't breathe...!"

"But bad boys need to be punished..." The vampire looked at me with a sly grin and half-lidded eyes as I let go of my bag...and then slammed me on the door hard. W-What is he doing to me...?!

"Now tell me Bitch-kun...where would you like it? I'll guess where you're most sensitive." He said as he smirked at me. I could sense that he's up to something...perverted...! I opened my eyes a little, seeing a full moon in the night sky. "We dwellers of the night, become particularly thirsty on nights such as this." Laito explained as he looked down at me with his smile, and I shiver with fear while I grit my teeth.

"We become so terribly thirsty, that we are driven mad with the need to quench that thirst..." Then a wet feeling was on my neck...and I close my eyes tightly, feeling disgusted with it.

"S-Stop it..." I could hear Laito giggle softly as he pulled my hair from the back of my head away gently, smiling with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I don't know if it's the moonlight or not...but I'm getting a little excited." I heard a hiss near my neck...and the piercing pain in my flesh, making me flinch and freeze in pain...I can even feel my blood being sucked out of me. The vampire was sucking my neck for a little while, then he opened his eyes, moving away from my neck and touching my lips. His eyes had a little...confusion in them. "Could this be...?" He began, and I pushed him away, taking my chance of running out the door through the school.

I...I really need to get out of here!

* * *

As I ran out of Night School, I saw a phone booth down the sidewalk. Without hesitation, I ran to it and opened the door, getting in. Grabbing the phone and dialing my mother's number...then it was ringing...and I waited for a response...which wasn't so long. The line was picked up and I smiled with relief.

"Hello? Mother? Listen, I've got caught into something that makes no sense and I don't know what to do!" I explained...and the response I got...was not her...

 _"No sense, you say? That's hardly the case, Bitch-kun."_ I heard a voice on the phone, making my eyes go wide with confusion and fear.

"W-What the...? The hell's going on...?" I said with a shivering tone...and I heard a giggle on the line.

 _"I know everything about you, Bitch-kun."_ With a strange and unknown feeling of fear, I looked to my side with my scared look, seeing cars pass by and someone on the other side. Someone wearing a fedora with a school uniform as he held a cellphone to his ear. My fear became even worse as I start to figure out who it was...he looked up, and I saw green eyes looking directly at me...and they glowed a little...and I saw a sly smirk. It was Laito...and I dropped the phone, hearing it clatter and hang on the wire.

Running down the sidewalk, away from the booth, I looked back to see if he was still there...but I didn't see him. Suddenly, I bumped into someone in front of me...making me look up with frightened eyes. Laito was looking down at me with a smile.

"Did you enjoy your short-lived freedom, Bitch-kun?" He asked me and grabbed on my wrist while holding onto my shoulder.

"L-Let go of me...!" I protested, trying to push him away. He's...enjoying this too much!

* * *

 _"It is my pleasure to introduce today's guest, Mr. Tougo Sakamaki."_ When the woman on the screen was talking, Laito stopped and looked to the side, seeing the TV screen with a frown. _"Mr. Sakamaki is one of the many politicians who are very enthusiastic in regards to Japan's new strategic foreign policy. And today, I would like to ask him about his concrete measures."_ With confusion of why he stopped, I looked at the screen as well. "W-What's that...?" I asked as I watched the interview.

"He is Statesman Tougo Sakamaki. Our father." Laito's eyes were narrowed as he looked at the man's face, frowning. "Although to me, he's nothing more than the object of my hatred." As I saw the man's face, something crossed my mind...

"Sakamaki...Tougo...?" Seeing the man's smile...and my voice suddenly turned soft. "Karl...Heinz..." I softly spoke, and the vampire looked down at me with shock...then I fainted in his arms...through my unconsciousness, I could hear his voice...

"Who are you...?"

Feeling softness on my body and head, I open my eyes, seeing me in my bedroom...and I sat up. " W-What happened...?" I asked myself and sigh...then I saw the rosary in my palm...and I closed my hand, holding it. I think...there's something else I can try! Getting out of my bed, I walked out of my room quietly, going to the front door. Turning the knob, I pushed the door open.

"It's...not locked?" Someone must have forgotten to lock it. I looked both ways, seeing no one following me...and I ran outside, going towards the church I was raised in.

As I was inside, I was near the alter, closing my eyes and holding my hands as if I was praying..."Dear God, was this...another ordeal you seen fit to give me? Is my mother...alive and well...?" I asked softly, hoping God would answer my prayers...

"I wouldn't bother of asking God, because you won't get a response." Opening my eyes to a voice, I turned around, seeing Laito at the entrance. He smiled at me. "Good morning, Bitch-kun." He said with a normal tone.

"H-How'd you know I was here...?" I asked with confusion.

"Don't you remember? I know everything there is to know about you." The vampire said as he walked towards the alter. "That's why you should really stop trying to run away." So...if he says he knows about me...? Everything...?

"Do you know...something about my mom...?" I asked another question...and I didn't get the response I wanted.

"Who cares about stuff like that?" He asked he stopped infront of me...and he held my shoulder, pulling me towards him. His arms are wrapped around my waist as my hands were pressed on his chest. Looking up at him with fear and confused eyes, the vampire smiled at me. "I'm here to expose you for what you really are..." He said as his eyes narrowed, glowing a little...then he started to go for my neck.

* * *

"S-Stop it! Someone help! Anyone!" I started resisting, trying to push the vampire away and call for help. "God help!" With a final call to God, I used all of my strength to push him away, making him stumble and lose his hat on the carpet. I watched him as he didn't move, panting out of breath...then I heard a giggle coming out of him, making me hold it in and shiver. He started to get up, brushing his hair back as it flung back...and he looked at me with a smirk.

"Don't waste your breath praying. God is nothing more than nonsense created by men." He said as he looked at me. I frown at him.

"That's not true..." I've always believed in him...so...it's never nonsense!

"Well, look at that." I heard a soft giggle come from him.

"You seriously believe in Him? You think that He will help you if you believe." I kept my eyes on him with a frown, watching if he'll make a move...but I gritted my teeth a little with anger, hearing this nonsense from him. "Are you stupid, or are you naive?" He asked me as he walked in front of me again, looking down at me. "Maybe you're both. Either way, you're simple-minded." W-What is he saying...?

"But I find your innocence appealing, Bitch-kun." I felt Laito hold both of my arms with force, making me flinch and close my eyes...then he glared at me.

Meanwhile back at the mansion, the tall man with the black coat stood in front of the large bookshelf, looking at it...then it slid to the side, revealing a secret passage.

" _However...There's nothing to believe in, and you need to do more than pray to accomplish anything._ "

The chandelier lid up by itself as the man walked into the room...then he started looking at a gown...that belonged to a woman.

" _But I'll keep praying...! And I'll always believe...!_ "

The gown's top was sliced in half, along with blood covering the white rose decoration...as well as the bottom of the gown.

" _You're at your best today, Bitch-kun. I will now expose the lust that lurks inside of you..."_

* * *

I was slammed down on the alter, my wrists being held down by the vampire. Some of the rose petals flew off..."Now instruct me. Would you like me to start from the top? Or the bottom...?" He said as he smirked down at me. W-What does he think he's doing...?! He's going to...f-fuck me in a church?! That's sacrilegious to God...!

"You can't do this in a church...! Stop it!" I said angrily, not smiling at him...but I can feel his breath on me when he leaned down near my face, seeing my expression.

"Are you angry? Your eyes are fascinating." I closed my eyes and looked away with disgust, feeling his smirk all over me. "Go ahead...it's cute. You can get angrier if you want...you can even call me names." Which I would like to do right now...! "But no matter how hard you try, you are no match for me..." I felt the vampire's hand unbutton my jacket slowly, leaving my white blouse showing. My fear was getting worse and my breathing was shivering...he...really IS going to do it in a church...!

I can't believe this...pervert!

"For I am inhuman. You will be forced to submit, and you will be at my mercy." My tie came undone and off the collar of my shirt, hearing it slip off me makes me shiver...then I felt the buttons come undone slowly, feeling my chest exposed to the air. " I will see the places you've been too embarrassed to show anyone. And in the end, you will be mine..." Laito said as he leaned down to my chest, and I whimper softly.

"P-Please...stop it..." I said softly, not looking at him with fear...but I heard him sigh heavenly.

"Haa...I can't stand it...Just the thought of it makes me..." This guy...r-really is pissing me off...!

"I'll never submit to you...! Never...! Forever...!" I said as I glared angrily at him, and I heard him laugh.

"Look at you, acting so courageous. That's not bad. I like that." He said as he smiled sweetly at me...then he moved down towards my hips.

"Now, let's see how much you can take in one day..." I felt my pants slide off a little, revealing my cock to the vampire. With wide eyes, I looked down at Laito, who grabbed it gently in his hand, looking at me...then I felt his tongue lick the side and tip.

"N-Nnn...N-No..." I blushed red, trying my hardest not to moan...then I heard a hiss...then a piercing pain in my flesh...! I tilted my head back in pain, along with wide eyes and tears as I grit my teeth. My hands clenched into fists, grabbing onto the rose petals.

I felt the pain stop a little and Laito looked at me with a smile, blood on the corner of his lips. "Did that hurt? You poor thing...All right, I'll make it hurt even more..." He said as a drop of blood fell off his chin...then he pulled my hips towards him.

"W-Wait...! N-No...!" He smirked at my resisting, pulling down his own zipper of his pants...then I felt something hard rub against my entrance.

"Nee...Bitch-kun...?~ Can you take care of this for me...? I was so turned on...by your resisting." He said with a sly smirk, slowly pushing into me.

"L-Laito...! N-No...! A-AHH!" I screamed with pain, feeling it inside of me...tears flowed down my cheeks as I felt slow thrusts of the vampire.

"My my...Bitch-kun your so tight...!~ It's amazing...! Makes me want to go rough on you..." He said, holding my hips and thrusting into me.

"M-Mmm...! S-Stop please..." I begged for mercy...but that made the vampire smirk at me.

"N-Nnn...Bitch-kun...loosen up a little...you don't want me to hurt that bad do you...?~ G-Ghh..." He asked with a sweet tone, grabbing my cock and stroking it.

"L-Laito...! N-Nnn...!~" I finally softly moaned, feeling pleasure slowly building in my hips. The vampire smirked and thrusted a little faster, looking down at me...and I looked away, closing my eyes tightly.

"Hey...don't look away from me..." I heard Laito say with a low tone and he held my cheek, making my look at him with tears.

"Ahh...! L-Laito please d-don't stop...!~" I begged him, making him smirk and then...I felt lips on mine. The vampire was kissing me...and I could feel his tongue on mine, making me moan in the kiss...but to be honest, he's really good...with tongue-kissing..."Mmph...p-pwah...!~ Oh god...!~ H-Have mercy on me...! This is so amazing...!" I begged as I looked up at the ceiling while moaning, making Laito smirk even more...then I felt hard and fast pounding.

"B-Bitch-kun...! Ghh...! I'm going to..." Laito said as he closed one eye, grunting as he kept thrusting into me. My eyes went wide and I shook my head in a panic.

"N-No...! Don't cum inside...!~" I begged with tears in my eyes, making the vampire smirk and thrust even faster and harder...then I felt his hand on my member, stroking it fast. "A-Ah...!~ N-No...! I'm gonna cum too...!" I said as I tilted my head back...then I felt pulsing inside of me, along with a warm, sticky liquid.

"G-Ghh...!~~" The vampire grit his teeth, holding his breath as he held onto my hips tightly.

"N-NO!~~" I screamed out with pleasure and came on Laito's hand, covering it with white. My tears slid down my cheeks as I opened my eyes halfway, looking at Laito. He smirked at me and giggled.

* * *

"I'm going to let you in on a secret." The vampire said as he looked down at me. "You were offered up to us as a sacrifice..." He leaned up, smirking and wiping his mouth. "by the very church you have such faith in." W-What...? That's nonsense...!

"T-That's a lie..." I said softly, looking down at him with tears.

"Very well, tell me who delivered you to us?" He asked me and then...my eyes went wide as I gasp, figuring out what he meant.

S-So...my mother sent me as a sacrifice...?! I looked up at the ceiling with shock, shivering as I knew what's going on..."N-No way...!" I heard Laito giggle as he smiled at me.

"I love the look of despair on your face." He said, and then his eyes closed half-lidded as he smirked slyly again. "Now let's enjoy ourselves more..." Laito leaned down to my neck as I kept staring at the ceiling with my teary, shocked eyes..."Follow me down to Hell..." I heard the vampire whisper in my ear, and I felt a bite in my neck again...but I didn't even noticed the pain because...my heart's already in pain...why would my mother do that to me...? Why...

"No one has been saved by their belief..."

 _Why..._


	5. Graveyards and Times in the Past

It was sunset at the Sakamaki mansion and I was in the garden, gathering roses. With a snap of the gardening pliers I had, I cut a rose off it's long stem. Besides, I wanted to make a bouquet with them. I smelled the rose, enjoying it's lovely scent...but then...I started to remember of what Laito said to me in the church, which I still think is a lie.

 _"You were offered up to us as a sacrifice...by the very church you have such faith in."_

I looked down at the petals with disbelief, ignoring what the vampire said to me. "No way...That's not true at all..." I said to myself, holding the rose.

"Tyler..." I heard a voice call my name and I look behind me, seeing Kanato holding his teddy bear. "I would like you to pick up those roses and come with me." He said, and I look at him with slight confusion. "I don't like to be kept waiting you know." The vampire said, frowning at me.

After a while, I gathered the roses and wrapped them up in black paper. Kanato led me to a place with stones with craved words on them...and I looked up, seeing that it was a graveyard. As I looked around, I started getting a little nervous.

"What are we doing...in a place like this...?" I asked with a slight nervous tone. Kanato stopped at a grave, not looking back at me.

"Graves are so deeply dark and full of the scent of death." He said. "I think it's great, don't you? I love graves...which are so cold and quiet, and indifferent to terror."

The grave was large, showing a huge sign of a sun like the one from the church I was in. "My mother lies here..." The vampire said, looking at it.

"Oh...your mother passed away huh..." I said with a bit of sadness. To have your loved one gone away from your heart forever...

"I killed her." I heard Kanato say, making me gasp a little with shock. How can he...kill his own mother?!

"Would you believe that?" He asked, looking back at me with a smile. "Although it hardly matters. Right, Teddy?" Smiling down at his teddy bear, he looked at the grave again. "Now please place the roses there." Kanato said to me, making me break out of my trance.

"Huh...? Oh..." I said nervously, walking to the grave and place the bouquet on the stone. Now...time to get out of here...I don't want to stay here any longer.

"Uh...I'll be gone now..." I said, walking away from him and the grave...

"Your very self-serving huh...?" I heard Kanato said, making me turn around to look at him...but I saw his arms hug the teddy bear a bit tightly as he looked down with a frown. "I especially invited you here, but you leave the second it displeases you..." I started to shiver, hearing his low tone. "You sure do have ALOT OF NERVE!" Kanato snapped as he growled, grabbing the bouquet with a hand, hitting it on the grave. My eyes widened as I watched him.

* * *

"Stop it! You can't do that!" I protested, seeing him hold up the destroyed bouquet...and then he let it drop from his hand.

"Don't you order me around, YOU LOUSY MORTAL!" He looked back at me with anger, not pleased at all.

"But isn't this your mother's grave...?!" I asked, yelling back a little.

"What could you possibly understand about me?!" The vampire snapped back at me and I shut up.

"I'm sorry..." I apologized, looking down at the floor.

"It's tiring when you apologize, so please don't!" Kanato said, watching towards me slowly...I started to back away from him."Do you get a kick out of deceiving others?!" As he kept talking, my foot slipped on a rock, making me fall down and trip. Kanato saw me and he smiled, tilting his head back to laugh.

"That was incredible, Tyler! You should see how pathetic you look!" He said happily, looking down at my messed up self. I looked away with shame. "Now, crawl around in the dirt some more and cry like the pathetic boy you are." The vampire had a sadist smile on his face...then it changed into a gentle one.

"Then I maybe forgive you..." He started laughing again and tears started forming in the corner of my eyes.

"I'm sorry...alright...?" I said softly, not looking at him...then the laughing stopped.

"You are very sweet Tyler." I heard him say, making me look at him. "That's enough now..."

With confused wide eyes, I watched as Kanato walked to me...and he pinned me down. I gasped with surprise and shock. "K-Kanato...?" He looked at me with a smile and opened his mouth, showing his fangs as he leaned down. I turned away. "No!" The bite didn't come to me and I looked up at him with my eyes.

"That reminds me, If mortal men aren't given a kiss before being pleasured, do they become angry?" He asked himself and I lift my head a little.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"You boys are such a pain..." I twisted my head, looking at him with fear.

"Stop it...!" I started, but then was silenced as lips were pressed against mine. The kiss was deep...and hot...then I turned away, breaking it as my mouth was shut...and I felt the piercing bite in my neck, making me grit my teeth in pain.

My blood was getting sucked out of me, making my body feel weak...but then it stopped quickly, and I could hear a faint sound of sniffing. "You smell like something I remember..." Kanato giggled a bit, smiling. "Why is that? You smell so familiar to me..." He said, biting into me again...and this time, I could really feel his fangs into my flesh...!

"No please...! Kanato it hurts!" I begged for mercy, feeling the pain course through my entire body...then I felt the fangs come out of my neck, and fingers caressing my hair gently...

"Yes I forgot...I should make you feel good, shouldn't I?"He said softly, moving his hand down to my chest, touching my skin.

With a smile, he leaned down again, holding the back of my head and biting into the front of my chest, sucking my blood there. My eyes widened and I gritted my teeth with pain as I was lifted up a little. "Your so delicious..." He said, sucking my blood as he wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me.

* * *

"Kanato stop...! I'm begging...you...!" I said weakly, making the vampire stop midway with blood at the corner of his lips.

"I won't let you go..." He said softly, biting into me again...and I felt his hand go under my white shorts, making my eyes widen more.

"N-No! Don't touch me there...!" I struggled, trying to break free...but that made Kanato pissed. He dropped me on the ground roughly, holding my wrists down with one hand...but I can't even move...because I'm already weak from blood loss. With half-lidded eyes, I looked up at Kanato, seeing the anger in his eyes...then he smirked sadistic at me.

"I love the fear in your eyes..." He said softly, unzipping my shorts.

I gasped as I felt my shorts slide off my legs, as well as my underwear. He's...seriously going to do this to me...! Blush started to spread on my cheeks as my cock was being held by the vampire. Kanato giggled, looking at my reaction. "Hehe!~ Your getting hard...do you get turned on when your scared?~" He asked me, looking at my face. I turned away, not looking at him...then I felt a wet feeling on the tip.

"W-Wha...?! K-Kanato...! D-Don't lick it!~" I begged for him to stop, but he didn't...although...it did feel good a little bit. "K-Kanato..." My hand weakly rubbed his hair, making him look up at me as kept licking...then he took the whole thing in his mouth! "N-Nnn...Kanato stop please...!~" I begged again, but he didn't stop...instead he got over me, facing his clothed rear in my face...like a...69 position.

"Nnn...Mmm...You taste good..." The vampire said with a smile, starting up again. My hands grip the dirt as pleasure built over my hips...

"M-Mmm~ Oh god...I'm about to...N-Nngh!~" I gritted my teeth, feeling my peak about to reach. Kanato kept going, moving a little faster and deeper...and then he felt my cock pulse in his mouth, as well as the liquid squirting out from it...and I can hear soft gulping from him. He swallowed it...

As he kept going, the teddy bear was sat on a gravestone, watching with it's emotionless button eyes.

* * *

After that...I started walking back to the mansion...although I was very weak and I could barely stand...but I didn't notice a man watching me from the side, standing with a long black coat on...but I knew that I have to go to sleep, so my strength can come back to me. Meanwhile, along with the man in the long black coat, someone was standing next to him...Subaru.

"What are you doing here, Richter?" He asked the man, which didn't look back at him.

"Won't you call me "uncle" Subaru?" He asked, not looking at him.

The vampire looked away with no emotion..."Shut up and get lost." Subaru said and then the wind blew harshly, making him lose his guard a bit.

The windows shuttered a bit loudly. "The awakening will manifest..." The man called Richter said, and then...he disappeared out of Subaru's sight. "Without awaiting it's time..."

The voice echoed as Richter vanished...then Subaru looked at me, walking towards the front door.

 _"The awakening will manifest...?"_ He thought.

As I was inside the mansion, I headed from my room down the hallway...and I reached for the knob...then suddenly, I hear moaning coming from Reiji's room. The door was...surprisingly opened as it creaked quietly. I went inside his room, looking around.

So...I believe he makes potions or something...now I noticed that the vampire was sleeping on his chair, moaning softly as if he was having a bad dream. I walked up to him quietly...and then I tapped his shoulder gently with a finger.

"What are you doing here?" Reiji asked, waking up and seeing me. I drew my hand back as he woke up. Did...Did that single tap wake him up...?

"S-Sorry..." I said, nervously.

"I can't believe I was actually woken up by the scent of your blood."

It...It was my blood that woke him up?! I-I didn't know that at all...Well, I guess some vampires are affected by that.

"V-Very sorry..." I said softly, looking down at Reiji as he held his shoulder with a frown.

"It's far preferable to the nightmare I was having..." He said. "So, can I help you?" With my hands in front of me being held together, I looked down at the vampire.

"I-I heard you moaning so I got worried..." I answered his question as he got on his glasses, adjusting them.

"Please wait a moment. I will make tea." Reiji said, getting up from the chair.

After a few minutes, the tea was made. The honey-looking liquid was inside a elegantly tea cup on a small platter. The vampire held the rim of the cup to his lips and began to sip the drink...I was just staring at him awkwardly...then he put the cup down gently, leaning back on his chair.

* * *

"Uh...so..." I began, then was cut off by Reiji who wasn't looking at me.

"I have completely neglected to inform you of your own position." He said, and I looked at him with confusion. What...What is he talking about...? "However, I did not imagine that it required explanation. Did you honestly believe that I would make tea for you?"

The vampire didn't even glare at me..."Please don't be so conceited. It is very presumptuous." Now...there's a word I don't know...but...it sounds important. "I will allow you to enjoy the aroma." Reiji said and...I got confused. What aroma...? My blood or...the tea...? Alright...time to change the subject...

"S-So...is this your laboratory huh...? Do you use it alot? Maybe Shu does t-"

"Just hearing that name makes my ears feel unclean." I was cut off by Reiji that was now glaring at me angrily with his eyes. I froze in place and looked back at him afraid.

"Is...that why you hate him...?" I asked curiously as he got up again.

"You do not need to know that." The vampire walked towards the large window, looking outside...then a memory came...showing him as a child.

He watched as he saw Shu with a woman. The small boy turned around, facing the woman as Reiji watched with his eyes...then reality came back to him...then he turned back to me. "I will make an exception and I will share my tea with you." He said, grabbing another small platter with a tea cup on it. The tea was poured, the steam slowly rising from the hot liquid.

The vampire tilted the pot up as the cup was full and he hand it to me. "Be my guest." As I saw the cup filled with tea, I took it politely from his hand.

"T-Thanks Reiji..." I said politely, looking down at the honey-looking drink.

Holding the handle of the cup, lifting the rim of it up to my lips...and then I sipped the tea, tasting it...but the taste was...very...disgusting! It's...making my body feel weak too...!

With wide eyes, I dropped the cup as I gag, covering my mouth quickly and holding onto the arm of the chair. The cup shattered into pieces on the floor, along with the tea that was no spilled and spoiled on the wooden floor. Reiji watched me, then turned his back and walking away. "W-What was that...?!" I asked muffled, still covering my mouth and looking at the vampire with shock.

"There is no need to worry. It will not endanger your life." Reiji said as he read through a open book on his desk...then he closed it.

* * *

"However, I don't like how it has made you numb." I watched him as he walked towards me. "I will have to make it all over again..." I felt his gloved hand on my cheek, pushing my hair back as he lifted my head and opened my mouth with his thumb.

I felt weak...I couldn't move. "Now drink this." He commanded, pouring a liquid into my mouth from a small green bottle...then he closed my mouth, making me swallow it. It tastes...very bitter! I fell on the floor, coughing as my hand slid through the broken cup. I could feel a wound on my palm too...

"It is impolite to cough so openly. What is wrong with you?" Reiji said, looking down at me. I sat up, shivering with slight pain. "Things that have been broken must be cleaned up immediately." I raised my sore hand, looking at it...and my eyes widen, seeing a deep cut on the palm.

I held the back of it gently, seeing how bad it is...then I felt a gloved hand grab it from the wrist gently, making me gasp as I look at Reiji who was kneeling down at me, looking at the wound. "I don't want you to have the wrong expression. Much like this cup, I have no interest in things with imperfection...and that's true." He said and I look at him with fear.

"However, you infuse the air with such a sweet aroma..." Reiji looked at my wound...then he brought it up to his mouth. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth with disgust as I felt a wet feeling on my flesh and skin...then the vampire's eyes had slight confusion in them. "What is this...?" He asked himself and he stood up, turning his back on me. I watched as I heard something slide off...I'm assuming it's his glove. "I have soiled myself with your blood..."

"But it's not-"

"I do not wish to hear your excuses." I shut up as I was cut off by the vampire, making me look down. "Now on your feet." Reiji commanded me, and I did what he said without question...then I saw him turn his head, looking my way. As I looked back at him...my eyes widen as I saw what was in the vampire's. They glowed slightly with hunger in them...and I back away.

Hearing the glove drop on the floor, I was slammed against the bookshelf hard by my shoulder. My eyes shivered as I looked up at him with fear. "R-Reiji...!" He didn't respond to my call as he glared at me. "Please don't do this...!" I begged for mercy and looked away...but my cheek was caressed softly as my head was lifted as well.

"Who in the world will hear you when you scream?" Reiji asked as he bared his fangs and opened his mouth, leaning down.

"Please...!" I whimpered.

* * *

"Mortals are nothing but containers of blood. Despite your position as a worthless container, I wish to give you more pleasure than anyone." He explained, holding up my head gently. "Here..." The vampire bared his fangs, biting into my neck. I shivered with pain as I felt his hand leave my cheek, placing it on the bookshelf as he leaned down...but his hand on my shoulder slid down to my short-sleeved shirt...unbuttoning it. I blushed a bit, feeling Reiji's hand on my chest.

The vampire caressed it gently like he would a flower, rubbing it in circles slowly. His thumb brushed over my nipple, making me squeal quietly. "N-Nnn...!" Turning my head away to the side, I felt his hand pinch it, twisting it against his fingers. He's...making me go crazy...! B-Besides, I was already bitten by Kanato...! I need to...stop this...!

With a bit of strength in my sore hand, I slapped Reiji's arm that was boxing me in. "Stop it...!" I protested with slight anger in my voice...then I got boxed in again by the vampire...and he was NOT smiling at all...

"Know your place, human. I will not tolerate disobedience!" He said angrily, gripping my sore wrist tightly, making it numb. "Learn to fear me, more and more!"

My eyes started to close slowly as I felt my pulse starting to stop on me...all I can see is Reiji smirk at me...

"Shall I bandage your wound?" He asked me with a sadist smile on his face...then he leaned down more near my face, seeing more of my pained face. "I will bind it so tightly that your blood flow will be cut off, and your hand will rot and fall off at the wrist." I grit my teeth in pain, feeling my body become weaker...and weaker...I opened my eyes half-lidded, looking at Reiji's sadistic smile.

"How will you scream then? The very idea makes me feel happy..." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver...then I felt a hand rub my crotch...

"N-No...! Don't touch...there..." I protested, but then felt faint as my voice quivered...and then I fell on my knees as my wrist was held up.

* * *

"Your face will distort with remorse and regret. You will suffer, and finally, crying and screaming...You will die!" Reiji said with that smile on his face...then he brought my face near his crotch, filling my nose with his scent there...my eyes opened half-lidded and I blushed red a little.

"R-Reiji...please don't..." I begged again...only for my hair to be gripped and to hear a zipper being pulled down.

My eyes widened as I saw Reiji's cock in my face...then they softened a little with weakness in them. Do I have...to do this too...? I gulped softly, sticking my tongue out and licking the tip up and down slowly. "A-Ahh...haa..." I shivered, feeling disgust on my tongue.

"That's right...Lick it well..." I heard Reiji say, making me lick the shaft as well...then my cheeks were squeezed by a hand, making me open my mouth with my tongue out.

"A-Ahh...! G-Ghh...!~" I gagged, feeling the whole length in my throat.

"N-Nnn...! Yes...Take it deeper..." He softly panted, closing his eyes as he moved my head on his cock. I moaned softly as I gagged, feeling him thrust his hips.

"M-Mmph...!~ Ghh...!~" My eyes widened as I kept gagging, tasting the bitter pre-cum leaking on my tongue.

"You should be grateful...that I'm sparing you..." Reiji said as he looked down at me with a smirk...then he held his breath hard as I felt his cock pulsing in my mouth.

"M-Mmm...!~~ Nnn..." I tasted the warm liquid on my tongue, making my eyes roll back a bit...then my head was pulled back as I closed my eyes again, losing consciousness...Reiji stared down at me with a smirk while still holding up my wrist...then...another memory came into his mind...

He was in a open space as the wind blew on his clothes and in his hair...as a woman's voice echoed...

* * *

 _"So, I have finally...witnessed your abilities with my own eyes..."_ She said softly. Reiji was standing there...letting the wind blow as he kept hearing the woman's voice.

 _"I always held on to the hope...that the one to kill me...would be you."_

The woman on the ground was wearing a elegant dress as it blew in the wind, in the center of her chest was a wound, covered by her hand...and she was smiling with blood down her chin.

 _"I am...satisfied..."_ She said softly, closing her eyes as her last breath was away...and the breeze blew a bit harder.

"You would die smiling in the end...?" Reiji asked, looking down at his mother. "No...I will not allow it. I cannot allow it!" He said angrily, glaring at the corpse that was still beautiful as time passed. "I have no intention of giving you, my mother, a peaceful death!"

His eyes were wide, filled with anger and a little sadness in them. "How could I be expected to allow such a thing?" He asked himself...and then he was back in reality, holding my wrist up as usual...then he kneeled down, wrapping his arm around my waist gently as I'm unconscious...and I could feel...a hand on my wounded palm...

"I will not allow it..."

 _Why...Reiji...?_


	6. Finding out the Truth

It was dark and slight foggy at the Sakamaki mansion, usually that kind of weather...but in the air...a soft singing voice echoed.

 _Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme..._

The one who was singing was Kanato, sitting on the railing of the second floor. He looked up at the dark, murky sky while holding his teddy. " _Remember me, to one who lives..._ " He sang, just as I opened the door, hearing the beautiful voice.

"So it was you Kanato...?" I asked, seeing him turn his head toward me.

"Oh Tyler...Isn't it a nice night?" Then he looked back at the sky with a smile. Although...why is he sitting on the railing?

I walked up to him with a worried face. "Hey...why are you sitting there? You'll fall down you know." I said worried, but Kanato didn't even notice me. He started kicking his feet, making me even more anxious.

"I'll be fine." He said with a normal voice.

"C-Come on...That's dangerous ok?" I said, trying to get him down. The vampire turned to me, giggling a little as he smiled. His eyes were narrowed a little, as if he was tired...but to me...they showed mischief in them.

"You wear an expression of anxiety mingled with fear. It's very cute." I just stare at him confused. What does he mean by that...? It's nothing but a mystery to me...

"I actually hate it when you make that face." Kanato said, looking down at the pavement on the ground. "It makes me worry why you're so afraid of me." Well...that might be true...but...

"I-I'm not scared of you now, I'm just...scared you'll fall and bust your head." I said, trying to be serious but it wasn't good enough. I heard the vampire softly scoff, thinking my seriousness was funny.

"You really don't have a clue...how conceited that makes you." He said, looking back at me with a smile. My eyes softened as I heard that from him..."You're so incredibly foolish." He giggled a little, looking down again as he smiled. "It's so cute, it makes me laugh." Foolish...? I'm just worried...what's so wrong about that...?

"Was it wrong for me to worry about you?" I asked softly.

"I don't need your worry." The vampire said as his eyes were closed...then he opened them, lifting his head up. "But..." He began, not looking at me.

"Do you want me to get down from here that badly?" Kanato asked me. Of course I want you to come down from there...!

"Yeah..." I answered nervously...then the vampire looked back at me with his smile again.

"Okay, then give me a kiss." My eyes widened a little, hearing that from him.

"Huh...?!"

"If you give me a kiss, I will be happy to get down." He explained, then he turned away. "If you can't do that, then leave me alone and get lost...Okay?" He...He wants me to give him a kiss...?! I mean...I don't mind but...I want him to come down from the railing and-

I was cut off on my thoughts when I heard laughing coming from Kanato.

"W-What's so funny?" I asked with confusion, then he sighed happily while looking down.

"You took me seriously." He said, looking at me with a smirk. "You really are hopelessly stupid."

My eyes widened a little as I was tricked...the vampire looked away from me with his smile. "I'll get down now." I started to smile with relief.

"R-Really?"

"Yes." But then...something made me confused. Kanato stood up on the railing, making the tension in me rise.

Kanato was smiling, looking down at the height he was in. "W-What are you doing...?" I asked, then he turned around as he closed his eyes...

"Well, so long." He said, spreading his arm wide as he held the teddy bear, tilting his head back...then I knew what he was doing.

"Wha-" I heard the vampire fall down from the railing and then...*THUD!* My eyes widened with fear.

* * *

I ran outside, seeing Kanato on the ground. "Kanato! Are you alright?!" I ran to him as he didn't move. W-What a stupid idiot...! "Kanato! Kanato-"

"You're annoying." He said, looking at me with his eyes. I gasped, seeing how he's alive.

"Did you believe a tiny fall from the second floor would actually harm me?" He asked with slight annoyance as he sat up.

"B-But..." I started...but then I shut up.

"I only wish I could die so easily." The vampire said with a soft tone.

My eyes softened..."So...you want to die?" I said quietly, watching him get up on his feet.

"Maybe, but not right now." He said, looking down...and I just stare at him with confusion...so...he wants to die sometime later...? That's...so confusing...

"Anyway, there is a place I am fond of. I would like to take you to see it today." The vampire said, looking at me with his normal face and smile. Kanato led me to a big room, lit by candles hung on the walls. Inside were brides, not moving like a mannequin...

"What's this...?" I asked, even though I knew what they were.

"As you can see, they are wax figures." Kanato explained, looking at the figures as he walked.

"I've never saw one before..."

"Even Teddy perks up when we come here...Isn't that right, Teddy?" He asked his teddy bear with a smile.

I looked at the figures, feeling a little chill go up my spine. I felt like...I was being watched by them...

"You don't look like you're enjoying it much." He said, noticing my fear.

"W-Well...sometimes they give me the creeps...I wish they were cute as your teddy bear." I said walking nervously.

"I do realize that Teddy is the cutest of them all." Kanato said as he stopped walking, looking up. I kept looking at the figures. "But in terms of soullessness, Teddy is just like them." W-What does he mean by that...?

"Soullessness...?" I heard the vampire giggle a little.

"You would be so beautiful as a silent corpse." He said, making me turn back at him with confusion...then...I sensed danger as he was right in front of me.

"Say, would you like to become a figure right here and now?" He asked, with a sadist look in his eyes.

"S-Say what...?" I felt a hand on my shoulder as I was turned around by the vampire, seeing his smile...which is like a psycho's smile.

"I would keep you displayed so carefully." Looking up at him with fear and confusion, I shiver a little as I felt slight tension in my chest.

"Just...w-what are you saying...?" I asked with fear, watching him carefully.

"And it would make Teddy so happy to have a new friend. It would be a win-win situation for you!" I felt his hand on my shoulder...and my eyes widened again with alot of fear in them. "What do you say?"

He...wants to make me into a wax figure?! "I...I don't want to become one of your creepy figures alright?!" I said with my scared tone, taking my chance to run from him...then I was grabbed the wrist quickly, being slammed on the wall by Kanato who I think has lost his damn mind! He giggled as he saw my wide eyes, making him smile.

* * *

"Why are you so frightened? However, that is an excellent expression." He said, leaning in and licking, kissing my neck. I looked away with fear and slight disgust, shivering from the touch.

"Ah! S-Stop it...!" I begged, hearing Kanato sigh happily. I can sense he's still smirking with a sadist look.

"I love the look on your face. It's wonderful." He said, complimenting my fearful reaction. "I wonder why faces twisted on fear excite me so much?" A wet feeling was on my neck again, making me gasp in slight pain.

"Ow...! Kanato please...! Stop it...now!" I begged for mercy, hoping it would stop...then the vampire was looking at me, still with that smile plastered on his pale face. I opened my eyes half-lidded.

"I will sew that noisy mouth of yours shut with neat, tidy stitches."

My eyes widened with so much fear as he said that, making me shiver. He...He really DOES want me to become a figure...! B-But a bride...? I'm not a girl! Kanato stared at my wide aqua blue eyes.

"And I will give you glass balls for eyes. What color would you like?" He asked, ignoring my fear and fright. He's lost it for real...! "Drained of blood, your transparent skin will probably become smooth and white like ceramic." Feeling a hand on my neck, it slid down my jacket and shirt, pushing it aside to show my pale skin...then I heard a biting noise and pain in the flesh, making me grit my teeth in pain.

"G-Ghh...! Nnn...!" Moaning softly in pain, the sucking of my blood stopped. Kanato looked down at my skin again, smiling.

"I will drink every drop of your blood, so please don't worry." He said as I tried to push him away, but my strength was leaving me behind in the tight grip. My hands trembled...and I looked up at the smiling vampire. "You will be lovelier than the prettiest bride." Then...I knew what these figures were in the blink of an eye.

"So your saying these wax figures...are actually..." I began, turning my eyes toward them.

"That's right...they are the sacrificial brides..." Kanato said, making my eyes widen again with fright...then I felt a hand in my black pants...A-Are you serious right now?! He's doing it right here?!

"N-No! S-Stop!" I screamed, pushing away the vampire with the strength I had left...then I felt on the floor weakly as I trembled. "G-Ghh..." The vampire's eyes didn't change, nor his facial expression. He just kept smiling, leaning down to my level and getting on top of me...Blush slowly started to spread on my cheeks.

* * *

"I will make you feel more comfortable soon..." He said, leaning down to my ear...then I felt my pants loosen and slip down my legs.

"A-Ah...! No...don't you dare..." I said with a slight threat in my voice, looking down at my lower half with frightened eyes. "Stop...! I beg of you Kanato...! Please...!" Tears started welling in my eyes...then I heard a zipper go down near my ass. Kanato's cock was hard as I saw it, making my tension get bigger, and my heart to beat faster.

I couldn't move at all...I was too weak because of my blood loss...then I felt something slide in slowly inside of me. "G-Ghh...!" I gritted my teeth, trying to bare the pain of Kanato entering me. Hearing his breath tighten, he smirked down at me.

"Your really tight...loosen up for me...Okay?" He said softly with a smile, thrusting into me.

The pleasure and pain mixed as one, making my breathing become hot. "Hah...hah...N-No...~" My chances to resist were failing, feeling myself getting hard.

"Eh...? Hehe!~ Your getting hard already...?~ What a lewd mortal you are..." The vampire said, looking down at me as he kept thrusting. My walls were getting tight...and sore...but at the same time...it's amazing.

"N-Nnn...~ F-Fuck..." I whimpered softly with pleasure, cursing as I felt the thrusts get harder...and better...My eyes rolled up a little, looking at the ceiling. I looked away to the side, blushing red. The vampire saw this and he smiled, leaning down to my face and licking my red cheeks. I trembled with slight disgust...but I felt him hold my hips tightly as he thrusted faster into me.

"N-Nnn...!~~" I knew what that means, and my eyes went wide as I panicked.

"N-No...! D-Don't cum inside...! Please not inside me!~" I begged, only for Kanato look at me with a smirk...then I felt his cock pulse in my walls, feeling the warm, sticky liquid...I arched my back a little as my tongue was sticking out from pleasure, making my body twitch a little. "Ahh...haa...aa..." I breathed hoarsely, feeling gasps of pleasure and fear coming out of my mouth...then I felt a hand coiling around my neck, making the air in my lungs stop. My eyes widened and then started to close slowly...

"K-Kanato...you're...choking...me..." I said with a hoarse tone, looking at Kanato's sadist smile...and I heard him giggle too...So-

"Kanato!" I heard someone's voice call out his name, making him frown and stop laughing. Behind him was Ayato, looking at the position we're in...but he didn't even care. "Reiji wants to see you." He said.

"Aw, what a pain." The purple-haired boy said, letting go of my neck, and walking away from me to the door . I sat up and cough...but I looked up at the red-haired vampire...who saved me for once...

"A-Ayato..." I softly called out his name, and he looked at me with no emotion. I could see walk closer to me. "Thank you...so-"

"Don't get the wrong idea." He said, leaning down to me and holding my cheek. I saw a smirk on his face and he held my shoulders, pulling me towards him. Closing my eyes and bracing myself again, I felt his breath on my neck...but I felt no bite...I opened my eyes as I'm confused. Ayato moved away from my neck, sighing.

"I'm not into it today." He said, getting up on his feet. I watched him as his eyes were looking at me. "I'm too tired." Watching the vampire walk away from me, I had nothing to say...I just blinked.

* * *

I walked down a hallway through the mansion weakly...I could barely stand and walk...then I looked up, seeing someone leaning on the window, crossing his arms. He had white hair..."Subaru?" I called him, making him turn to me. He looked at me with a serious face.

"You will definitely die if you stay here." He said, making me gasp softly...then I walked up to him.

"But I...h-have no choice..." I said weakly, gently pressing my hands on his chest and closing my eyes. Subaru didn't even react...he just stood there.

"Go now..." The vampire spoke softly and I move away from his chest, looking up at him with confusion. Is he...letting me go? "Now's your chance." He looked out the window and I followed his gaze, seeing a crescent moon slightly shown. Does that mean...Wait...The vampires aren't thirsty for my blood!

As I was in my room, I packed up my suitcase with my clothes...then I noticed the diary along with the picture...of me as a child in my "so-called" mother's arms. I took it up, looking at it...Now I began to think...do I really want to leave...? Or...do I want to learn the truth about why I'm here...I sat on my bed, thinking about what I should it...I frowned.

"I want to find the truth about all this..." I said softly with a serious face.

I walked into a room where Subaru was, seeing him sitting at the window. "Subaru...?" Calling his name softly, I walked towards him quietly. He didn't even look at me as he kept looking out the window.

"You're still here? You wasted a rare opportunity." He said, not looking at me. I didn't care about escaping now...what I want now...is the truth...

"Listen, if you know something about me...or my mother, I want you to tell me now." I said with a serious tone. "I was told that I was chosen by the church as a sacrifice." Subaru then turned his head, closing his eyes.

"I know nothing." He said straightly, making me shut up for a moment...so...he knows nothing...then his eyes turned to me...and a image of a woman with the same eyes as his came to his head, making him gasp softly with surprise. With confusion, I looked up at Subaru as he came a bit close to me. In his hand, was a silver knife...I looked at it with confusion...then he grabbed my wrist, putting it in my palm.

"That silver knife can be used to kill vampires like us with a stab to the heart." Subaru said to me and I look up at him. "But...why?" I asked, then he walked past me without saying another word...as he walked, a memory began to come in his head...

* * *

 _"Take this with you."_ A woman voice said softly. She was wearing a elegant dress...and she was in a prison cell. _"Keep it on your person at all times. I need you to commit suicide."_ She sounded like she was in pain as she looked at his son...holding the silver knife.

"Who do you want me to kill?" Subaru's voice asked as the woman talked over him. She was looking at him sadness-filled eyes...

 _"Please, for me?"_

"Hey, who are you talking to?"

 _"Let me go. Please let me go!"_

"Who are you reaching out to?!"

 _"If you become uncertain, plunge this knife squarely in the heart."_

"Who is it that you see?"

The boy's eyes were filled with shock, hearing his mother's words. _"You're such a gentle boy..."_

"Sure, I'll commit murder for you. That's what you want, isn't it?" Then...reality came back to Subaru as he stood there. "I will grant your wish..."

* * *

"Bitch-kun, you kept me waiting." Laito said as he laid on his side on my bed, smiling at me. I looked at him as I held the knife...W-What is he doing here?

"Laito..." The vampire turned his legs to his front, sitting up as he looked at me.

"What is it? Why the face?" He asked, getting up from my bed and walking towards me...and I glared up at him with a serious look.

"Get out of here." I said with no emotion, making him giggle softly. He closed his eyes as he smirked.

"Are you serious when you say that, Bitch-kun?~" Laito asked, opening his eyes and looking at my face...then his gaze went down, seeing the knife in my hand. He started smiling. "Hey, that's Subaru's knife." Then I felt my wrist being held gently, making me gasp and look down. The blade of the knife was touching Laito's chest, where the heart is...I looked up at the vampire with worry and confusion. "What are you..." I asked softly...

"What an honor! I never knew how much you loved me." He said with a sweet tone and I don't speak, not know what he's talking about. "To a vampire, murder is the ultimate way to confess your love. You wield the finality that can end the life of an immortal." Laito explained, his eyes narrowing as they looked into mine.

"But...Laito..." I began, making him blink...then his expression softened. So...Killing a vampire is a way to confess your feelings?! T-That's crazy...!

"Do you know how it feels to love someone so much you hate them?" The vampire asked me, then he held my shoulders, pressing me against the wall. I gasped as he did that, making my other hand push on his shoulder. "When all is said and done, you and I are very much alike. Your hot blood speaks to me with it's incredibly delicious aroma..." He said, looking at me with lust in his eyes. I trembled as I looked into his eyes back.

"Laito...q-quit it!" I said with a serious tone, and Laito moved to my neck, whispering in my ear.

"It knows that you want me..." He whispered seductively, making me shiver and blush red. W-What makes my blood want...a-a pervert like him?! I don't get this at all!

"That's not true...! So let go of me!" Pushing him away, I looked up at him with fear as he smirked at me.

"Say it. Scream that you want me." He said as his tone was a little low. "There is no God. There is no real need to obey the rules. Is it so important to live, suppressing one's desires?" That question made me confused...Suppressing...one's desires...

"I don't know...that myself." I said looking away, closing my eyes. I heard a soft chuckle come from Laito...then I heard a soft hiss near my neck...so I started to break the silence...

"But no matter what happens, I'll still believe." Speaking softly, I look up at the ceiling. "No matter how painful life becomes for me, I will always believe...They say flesh is weak, but I will always...believe..." I said, as Laito moved away from my neck, looking down at me with surprise...then he chuckled...and started laughing as if he was amused.

"I've never met a boy like you, Bitch-kun." He told me with a smile, turning to look at me with his joy-filled eyes. "I was only interested in your blood, but now..." His eyes narrowed..."I've changed my mind."

* * *

Inside the room...where the torn and bloody dress stood, on the white rose accessory...a drop of blood softly plopped onto the floor, echoing softly...

 _What's...going on..._


	7. Children Past Through Time

It was dark and rainy at the Sakamaki Mansion, mostly it's a stormy night...and I was in my room, sleeping for the night...although I squirmed in my sleep a little. Waking up, I stared at the ceiling with tired eyes. "A dream?" I said to myself as I heard thunder crashing down in the distant as I got up from bed, looking at the window covered by the curtains. "It's raining hard isn't it..." I walked towards the curtain, pulling it back as I looked at the garden...but something caught my eyes.

A woman with purple long hair in a elegant gown, staring at the hedge of flowers. "Who...is that?" As I looked closer, thunder flashed down in my view, giving me a closer look...then I gasped with shock as I knew who it was...

The woman slowly turned her head back, looking at me as her bangs covered her eyes...but on her face...was a smirk. My eyes widened and then I started to feel a huge pain in my chest, making me gasp...and faint quietly on the floor. The window doors opened loudly as the wind blew harshly on me...and suddenly...my body started moving on it's own as I stood up. My eyes opened half-lidded...showing them emotionless like a doll's...

I don't know what's going on...but I could feel my feet getting cold as I walked on the cold floor. I was in some kind of...sewer or waterway...but I didn't know what's happening to me right now...my feet just keep walking and walking...and I was headed towards a door...Please...I want to wake up...! As I kept walking with soulless eyes, I stopped in a place where there was light. The sound of water flowing fills my ears as I woke up. "W-What...?" Looking around me, the place looks like...a garden...

* * *

"Over here!" I heard a child's voice say with excitement, making me turn to the side.

"What is...this place?" I said to myself in confusion, then I looked to my right, seeing children run past me. They were laughing with glee as I watched them. Bats flew away in the sky and then...a small little purple-boy started crying, holding his teddy bear.

"The bats I just caught got away..." He said sadly as the other two boys looked at him. The red-haired boy with the stick frowned.

"Don't cry, Kanato. We can catch them again." He said, looking at him. The other boy smiled proudly.

"Yeah, stop your sniveling! I'll catch 'em for you!" He said with enthusiasm, running again as the other followed him...then suddenly...

"Ayato?" A woman's voice called out his name, making the two boys look at the woman coming towards them. "Is this where you've been? Now come along with me." She said sternly. I looked at her and then...my thoughts ran through me...Is that...the woman I saw in the garden right now? The purple-haired boy ran towards the other child.

"Kanato, let's go." He said his name as he ran.

"Sure!" Kanato said happily, following his brother. The woman and Ayato were looking at each other.

"You're going back inside to study." She said, looking down at him with a serious face. The boy started to complain, closing his eyes.

"N-No way! All I've done is study!" He said, not looking at her...but she didn't even react. It's like...she didn't care of what he says...

"I don't want any excuses. Return to your room." The woman commanded him, but that didn't stop Ayato from talking with slight anger in his voice.

"How come Kanato and Laito get to play while all I ever get to do is study?" He asked as he looked down with a mad face. The two boys ran together while laughing.

"Because you're not like other children." She answered his question with a stern tone...then the boy started to complain more.

"No, I wanna play more!" He yelled...then the woman wasn't pleased at all.

* * *

"How many times must I tell you?!" She snapped, making Ayato look up at her with shock. His eyes were filled with sadness and slight fear in them. "You are the successor. Do you understand what that means? Now, tell me what you must do." The boy looked down with a frown, not looking at the woman.

"I must become number one...I must become better than anyone..." He said softly, still frowning.

"And if you fail?" The woman asked. Ayato spoke softly, trying his best to gain some confidence back...

"I am not my mother's child...so I will be sunk to the bottom of the lake?" He said, hoping he got it right...then the woman looked at him with a smirk.

"Exactly, good boy! You are worthless to me unless you are number one." The woman said, looking at Ayato. "Worthless boys must spend eternity at the cold, damp bottom of the lake, all alone, where no one can help them." Her eyes narrowed as she frowned. "Unless that's what you want, go to your room." She said with a stern tone, looking at the child with no emotion...and then Ayato ran away, I watched...Poor Ayato...I...I didn't know he had to suffer like that...

After a while, the woman was sitting on a bench, leaning on her hand as she smiled. Kanato came running towards her, holding his teddy bear. "Mother?" He said, looking at the woman.

"Kanato, my little song bird. Sing." She said, lifting up her gloved hand, motioning it as if she's holding something out in her palm. "Sing that song for me."

"Yes, Mother." The boy said, accepting his mother's words. Laito came running to them smiling...then he looked at the woman as she smiled. So...that woman...is their mother? But...I suddenly hear the sound of puppy barking, making me look to the side. I saw two people under a pavilion, a woman and a child with glasses as a man stands beside it.

* * *

The blond-haired woman looked like she was sewing as the boy read a book...wait...those glasses and eyes...Is that...Reiji? I heard the barking again and I look to see a boy carrying a small puppy. He had blond hair and sapphire-blue eyes. The puppy's paw pressed against the boy's cheek, making him laugh. The woman saw him come towards her and she stood up.

"Shu, what are you doing there?" She asked with a slight serious tone and Shu ran up to her, showing the puppy with a smile.

"Look, a friend just gave him to me!" He said with a smile, hearing the puppy bark...although the woman wasn't happy.

"Release that thing at once." She commanded but Shu didn't listen, looking at the cute pet he held in his hands...then he felt a lick on his cheek, making him laugh with glee.

"Hey, that tickles!" Shu said with a smile...and Reiji glared at him with a frown.

"Shu!" The woman called out his name, making the boy look up at her with confusion. "You are the eldest son, and therefore, the next head of the family. You must learn how to conduct yourself at all times." She said, her eyes looking at the man next to the pavilion. He nodded and walked towards Shu...trying to take the puppy out of his hands. The boy protested as he tried to take it back.

"What are you doing?! No! I promised Edgar I'd take care of him!" He said with anger, trying to take the dog back. Reiji just watched as he saw the woman walked towards Shu. The boy looked up at her with shock, seeing her serious eyes...then the puppy was away from him...then he started to run away, not caring about what's happening anymore.

Reiji watched him run away, then his gaze then to the woman...then to the back. As she sat down, her eyes were closed. The boy looked at her.

"Mother, I have finished memorizing this entire book." He said, but she didn't listen. The boy went back to his book. I watched the whole thing...So...Shu was like that too...

* * *

As I began to walk, my foot felt something near it. I looked down and saw a white rose. I bend down and grab it with my hand...but my finger accidentally got prick by one of the thorns. "Ow!" I winced in pain, standing up and looking at the small wound on my finger...then I saw in front of me, hedges of white roses on both sides...and a large tower. "This is..." I started to walk to it, seeing a small white-haired child. He was looking up with a frown...and I follow his gaze.

In the prison cell window stood a woman, looking back at the child with a frown...then she turned away. The boy looked down...and I frowned at the sight...then my eyes caught at what he had in his hand...a silver knife...which he let go of as it clattered on the stone...then suddenly, I was in a large space with pillars...and then I spotted that woman with a man. He held her hand like a prince will do. That guy...

"Cordelia, you are easily the most beautiful and elegant being alive. It is obvious that all things exist to love you and kneel at your feet." He said, kissing her hand and making her giggle.

"Richter, I would like you to always stay by my side just to whisper your sweet nothings..." She said with a sweet smile, looking at him. I stared at them...So they're a couple? I look to my side, seeing a red-haired boy behind a pillar watching and he was frowning...I know who that was...

"Ayato..." Then suddenly, everything turned into black and white, frozen in it's place. I started getting anxious and confused. W-What's happening? The couple was frozen...the boy was frozen...even the scene was frozen...but that's what I thought when I saw...that woman, Cordelia turn to me. My eyes widened and I hold my breath...now I saw a emerald-green color in her eyes as they stared at me. Moving back in fear, I felt the pain in my chest again...and I fainted on the floor.

Just...wake me up...

* * *

"Hey...Hey, wake up." I heard someone voice say to me and I open my eyes, seeing a red-haired vampire. He looked at me with concern.

"Ayato...? Where are we?" I asked, looking back at him. He stood up, looking down at me.

"In the underground waterway." Ayato said. Standing up on my feet, I rub my head.

"But...how did I get here...?" The vampire looked at me with a normal face.

"You don't remember?" He asked me, and I shake my head. "Stay away from this area when it rains." Moving my hand away from my head, I pointed to the huge door at the end of the waterway.

"Is there something behind there?" I asked as he looked where I pointed, then he turned back to me with a serious face.

"You don't need to know." He said then he noticed something. A wound on my finger. "What happened to your hand?" I noticed, looking at it with confusion.

"How did I...get this?" Then...I suddenly remembered how I got the cut. It was back in the past where I noticed the white rose...and the thorn accidentally pricked the skin. Looking at the wound, my thoughts came through me.

"What a sweet aroma." Now I heard someone come here as well, making me look to my side. It was Laito. Ayato looked at him as well. "Do you call that perfume "Temptation?" He asked, giggling as he walked towards us. "I'm glad I ran into you. Let's have some fun together here." The vampire said, smiling. What...? Wait...don't tell me...

"It certainly is potent." Ayato said and I look up at him with confusion...then I see hunger in his eyes as he smirked down at me. "I've smelled it before." My eyes widened and I ran towards a cell door, pulling on the knob. It wouldn't budge or open! Now I'm going to be taken...?! At a time like this?! With no luck, I leaned on the bars, looking at Laito with fear as he watched me with his sly smirk, leaning over me.

* * *

"W-Why are you doing this?!" I asked with fear in my voice and I felt my chin being held up a little by a hand...it was Laito's. It made me blush a little bit.

"Why? Because it's fun, of course." He said, looking at me with a smile...but he looked at Ayato as he came walking towards us. I watched with fear.

"Step aside." He said, making Laito gasp softly. I gasped as I felt my wrists being held against the door...and then I felt a piercing pain in my neck, making me grit my teeth in pain. My body started feeling weak...the other vampire was watching. "That's the flavor I remember." Ayato said quietly, sucking my blood again from my neck.

"N-No...! Ayato...stop!" I begged for mercy and then...a pound in my chest came, making the vampire shocked. He looked at me with surprise.

"You..."

"Chest...it's hurting me..." I whispered softly in pain as Ayato looked at me...but someone had to break the silence.

"What's this? Done already, Ayato?" Laito asked, looking at us both. The vampire looked back at him with a frown as I looked at him with my tired eyes. "Can I have a turn now?"

"Be my guest." He said, making me gasp softly. The fedora-wearing vampire smiled as he looked at me.

"Okay, let's have fun with this..." He said, leaning down to my black pajama pants...I felt him pull them down to my ankles slowly, showing my cock that was soft.

"N-No!" I resisted, making Laito look up at me. His smirk was filled with lust, making me blush red. Are they...seriously going to do this?!

* * *

"Don't bother. You can't get away from me now. Give up." He said, holding my cock in his hand, stroking it. It started getting a little hard...slowly. "Fun fact: Once a butterfly is caught in a spider's web, thrashing about only entangles them more." Laito said with a lust smirk, looking at me with those eyes. I grit my teeth and shiver, feeling the pleasure build up in my hips. "So hold still while I give you some loving. Okay?~" I felt a lick on the tip, making me shiver...then I heard Laito giggle softly. "I love you, Bitch-kun..." He said, starting to suck on my cock.

"A-Ah...L-Laito...! D-Don't do that...! N-Nnn...!" I moaned out sweetly as pleasure was building in my hips. Ayato on the other hand, saw what Laito was doing to me...then he glared at my panting face. He quickly unbuttoned my pajama shirt, showing my bare chest. My eyes widened as he did that...then I felt lips on mine deeply. The kiss started getting hot, making my eyes close half-lidded.

"M-Mmm...Mmph...~" I moaned softly in the kiss, blushing red. Laito looked up at my face...then he stopped sucking.

"Ah...it's not enough!" He said, breaking the kiss between me and Ayato. The vampire pushed me down on all fours, making me gasp as he went behind me. "Bitch-kun...Will you please me with this?~" He asked, rubbing my ass with a finger. With a moan, I shivered as it went inside of me, spreading my walls.

"A-Ah...!~ L-Laito...p-please...don't...put them inside...!" I begged as the vampire's finger moved in and out of me, making my body tremble. Ayato went in front of me, holding up my chin with his hand. I looked up at him with my heated face...and he smirked at me.

"Chichinashi...Let's see if that mouth of yours is enough to please Yours Truly~" He said, unzipping his pants as his cock sprung out. My eyes widened at the sight, but then began to close slowly as I opened my mouth, licking the tip and sides. I could feel his gaze on me...

"A-Ahh...haaa..." I panted, licking Ayato's shaft shyly...then I took the whole thing in my mouth. "M-Mmph...!~ Mmm...!" I heard the vampire hold his breath shallowly, holding my head with one hand. Laito of course, saw me sucking him off, making him gasp softly.

"Ahh!~ Bitch-kun...Your doing that to him but not me?~" He asked seductively, walking in front of me too. So...he wants...attention too.

"Oi Laito! I'm having Chichinashi's mouth on me! Not you!" Ayato said with anger, looking at the other vampire with a frown. Laito smirked and giggled.

* * *

"Nfu~ Oh Ayato...We both know that we want Bitch-kun's mouth~" He said, looking down at me...and I glared back at him with slight lustful eyes. The vampire smirked with glee as he unzipped his own pants, taking his shaft out as well. Looking at it, I grabbed it with my hand, stroking it slowly. His eyes were filled with lust as he sighed with delight, panting a little.

Ayato gritted his teeth while closing his eyes, shivering a little as I kept sucking him off. "S-Shit...! Chichinashi..." He said with half-lidded eyes, moaning quietly. I kept sucking and gagging, trying to get this over with...but I know I'm feeling hot myself...One of the vampires noticed my cock twitching a little...and they smirked at each other...and then me.

Laito grabbed my hand, moving it away from his shaft and he walked behind me, rubbing my ass. "Bitch-kun...Would you like me to enter you?~" He asked me, looking at me with a smirk...he's teasing me...I stopped sucking Ayato off, looking back at him.

"Pwah...!~ J-Just don't ask...and...f-fuck me already!~" I begged as I couldn't take it anymore, gritting my teeth. The vampire smirked, licking his lips. I could tell that he's loving my begging...and I hate it...

"Bitch-kun!~ Your begging to be fucked by me?~ Your such a slut..." Laito said with a lust smirk, spanking my ass twice...I gritted my teeth from the pain, blushing redder than ever. "Alright...I'll give it to you...You dirty boy~" The vampire positioned himself, slowly penetrating me. Clenching my hands into fists, I started moaning hotly as he started thrusting.

"L-Laito...!~ Oh god...A-Ahh...Ahh...!~" I moaned with ecstasy...which I didn't want to have...but...it feels so good that I can't stand it...Laito's smirk grew...then he raised his hand, smacking it down on my cheeks. "A-AHH!~" My moans got a little louder as the vampire spanked me...and suddenly, I feel my hair being grabbed, moving my head up...It was Ayato. He held my head with his hands, thrusting his cock into my throat. I started gagging. "G-Ghh...!~ M-Mmph!~"

"F-Fuck...Chichinashi...your mouth is so fucking hot..." The red-haired vampire said, looking down at me with lust in his eyes. I felt the thrusts in my mouth and walls, making me go insane...my eyes rolled up as my moans were muffled.

* * *

"Bitch-kun...haa...Your so good inside..." Laito moaned, his expression filled with lust...Ayato had the same thing, thrusting faster into my mouth. "I-I feel like I'm going to...! M-Mmm!~"

My eyes widened as I heard that, making my hips shake...then I felt a hand stroke my dick too...and I was almost at the edge. "M-Me too...!" Ayato said, gritting his teeth and looking down at me with one eye closed...

"A-AHH!~" I heard both of the vampire moaned with ecstasy...then I felt warm stickiness inside both of my holes...My eyes widened as I didn't cum too...T-Thank god for that...Ayato pulled his cock out of my mouth, making me cough out his cum. He gritted his teeth as he saw what I did, making him grab my chin and tilt my head back.

"Swallow it Chichinashi..." He said with a cold tone, making me swallow...That made him smile.

"Ne...Bitch-kun...It looks like your not done yet~ Let me help you with that..." Laito said, leaning me back against his chest...then his hand on my cock stroked at inhuman speed, making me gasp and moan. The other red-haired vampire smirked, watching as he zipped up his pants.

"N-No...!~ Laito...! D-Don't go too fast...! Or I'll-AHH!~" I screamed with pleasure as my peak was reached, my cum squirting out. Some of it landed on Ayato's palm...and on the brick floor. I panted with hot breaths after my orgasm...My vision started getting blurry, making me shiver. The vampire licked the cum off his hand, looking at me with his eyes...then he stood up.

"Damn, I'm bored with this. Forget it." He said, walking away from me and Laito, who was sucking my blood through my shoulder. His eyes watched the other vampire as he left...but he didn't care, going back to his sucking...I started to feel very weak as I closed my eyes. I just...want this to stop...

* * *

Meanwhile at the mansion...The rain kept falling hard, the drops on the hard concrete with pink petals of a flower, decorating the soaking stone. Ayato was sitting on a railing from an open window with no glass, glaring at the rain...He knew...something was wrong...

 _Will...this pain ever stop...?_


End file.
